Was sich liebt, das neckt sich! Complete
by Nyah1
Summary: Immer wieder trifft Hermine durch dumme zufälle auf Draco! Langsam aber sicher kommen sich die beiden immer näher...


So, das sind jetzt die ersten 8 Teile, ich hoffe es gefällt euch ^_^ Wenn da grad irgendetwas super schnulzig ist, überseht es *ggg* Viel Spaß !!!  
  
Was sich liebt, das neckt sich !!! von Nyah  
  
"Los, macht endlich, oder wir verpassen den Zug noch!" rief Mrs. Weasley zu all den anderen, die hinter ihr her in Richtung Gleis 9 3/4 liefen. Für Ron, George und Fred, Ginny, Hermine und Harry war es endlich wieder so weit. Sie würden ihr nächstes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Ginny würde mit dem 4. , Ron, Hermine und Harry mit dem 5. und Fred und George mit dem 7. und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen. Arthur und Molly Weasley, die Eltern von Fred, George, Ginny und Ron, hatten ihre Kinder + Hermine und Harry zum Bahnhof Kingscross gebracht. Alle zusammen eilten sie an den verschiedenen Gleisen vorbei und machten erst langsamer, als sie zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 ankamen. "Los George, Fred ihre geht zuerst!" Fred und George die Zwillinge und größten Unruhe Stifter, die Hogwarts wohl je gesehen hatte gingen nun schnurr stracks auf die Mauer zwischen den beiden Gleisen zu. Kurz darauf waren sie verschwunden. "Los jetzt ihr drei!" Sie deutete auf Hermine, Ron und Harry. Auch die drei verschwanden durch die Wand. Jetzt nahm Mrs. Weasley ihre jüngste und einzige Tochter Ginny an der Hand und ging mit ihr und ihrem Mann durch die Absperrung. Dort stand er schon und dampfte vor sich hin: Der Hogwarts Express! Er brachte sie jedes Jahr zu ihrer Schule und wieder zurück. Für Harry, Ron und Hermine war es schon Gewohnheit, das sie ganz hinten immer ein Abteil für sich hatten. Seit Ginny nach Hogwarts ging, war auch sie immer bei ihnen. Fred und George gesellten sich zu ihrem besten Freund Lee Jordan. Gemeinsam teilten sie sich ein Abteil mit Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny verabschiedeten sich von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley und packten ihre Koffer in ihren Wagon. Hermine setzte sich erleichtert ans Fenster. Die ganze Hetzerei heute Morgen war sehr anstrengend gewesen, vor allem, weil sie sowieso schlecht geschlafen hatte. Neville Longbottom betrat das Abteil "Hallo, Leute! darf ich mich bei euch nieder lassen?" fragte er mit seiner gewohnt schüchternen Art. " Na klar! Hier ist noch Platz!" rief Ginny und machte neben sich einen Sitz frei. Hermine blickte aus dem Fenster. Da stand er, Draco Malfoy, der Junge, den Harry und Ron seit sie sich zum ersten mal begegnet waren, hassten. Auch Hermine verabscheute ihn, seit sie ihn kannte, aber das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Dracos Vater Lucius Malfoy war, wie sie seit letztem Jahr wussten ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Ron half Neville dabei seinen Koffer zu verstauen. Sie waren gerade fertig, als sich der Zug in Bewegung setzte. Schnell drängelten sich alle ans Fenster und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Freunden und Verwandten bis sie sie nicht mehr sehen konnten. Danach machte sie es sich alle gemütlich und spielten ein paar Runden Snape Explodiert. Als dann nach ein paar Stunden der Essenswagen kam kauften sie sich alle möglichen Süßkram und machten damit ihre Späße. Zwischen durch bekamen sie Besuch von Schulfreunden. Unter anderem auch von Lavender Brown und Pavarti Patil, (Ich hoffe ich vertue mich da jetzt nicht mit den Nachnamen, ich finde das nämlich im Buch grad nicht *ggg*) Hermines Zimmergenossinnen. Hermine verstand sich gut mit den beiden und sie unterhielten sich eine Weile, bevor sie wieder gingen.  
  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und der Zug wurde langsamer. Schnell zogen sie ihre Umhänge an, denn ohne war es 1. zu kalt und es regnet 2. mussten sie die tragen. Zusammen stiegen sie aus und verließen den Bahnsteig um schnell ein Kutsche zu bekommen, die sie ins Schloss bringen würde. Hermine drängelte sich durch die Menschenmassen. Doch plötzlich stieß sie mit jemandem zusammen und wurde auf den Boden geschleudert. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und atmete tief durch. Um sie herum bildete sich ein Kreis und alle schauten auf sie herunter. Sie war jetzt eh schon völlig durchnässt, also schadete es auch nicht, wenn noch ein bischen liegen blieb und sich den Regen ins Gesicht prasseln ließ. Sie hatte bestimmt 5 Minuten so dagelegen, als sie eine wohl bekannte Stimmer vernahm "Hey, Granger, bist du tot?" Draco hatte sich über sie gebeugt und musterte sie von oben. Schnell schlug sie die Augen auf und richtete sich auf. "Schade! Doch nicht!" sagte Draco mit gehässigem lächeln. Er blickte auf die, triefende Hermine hinab, die ihn wütend anstarrte. Sie musste zu ihm hoch schauen, weil er bestimmt 20 cm größer war als sie. Er hatte sich sehr verändert in den Sommerferien. Erst mal war gewachsen und seine Haare waren nicht mehr auf die übliche Weise an den Kopf geklatscht, sondern standen jetzt, ähnlich wie Harrys, in alle Richtungen ab. Sie waren aber immer noch Blond. Hermine musste sich eingestehen das er eigentlich ziemlich gut aussah. Keiner der Beiden hatte etwas gesagt. Sie schauten sich nur wütend an. Harry und Ron, denen aufgefallen war, das Hermine fehlte, kamen durch die Menge zurück "Hey, Malfoy, wo sind denn Crabbe und Goyle?" sagte Harry mit hasserfülltem Ton, als er seinen Erzfeind sah. Wie gerufen traten 2 große, stämmige Jungs mit breiten Schultern und einer Pott Frisur aus der Menschenmasse und stellten sich links und rechts von Draco auf. Ron lachte leise auf "Stimmt, deine Bodyguards sind ja immer in der Nähe, falls klein Draco was passiert!" Malfoy würdigte die Beiden keines Blickes. Er drehte sich um und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort in der Menge. Jetzt drehte sich auch Hermine um und begleitete Harry und Ron zu den Kutschen.  
  
In der großen Halle, bemerkten die 3 erst mal, das sich irgendwie alle in den Ferien verändert hatten. Viele erkannten sie kaum wieder. So war es Harry und Ron auch zuerst mit Hermine ergangen. Sie war gewachsen und hatte jetzt eine gute Größe von ca. 1,70. Ihre Figur war wesentlich weiblicher geworden. Am Bauch war sie jetzt sehr schlank und ihr Brüste hatte eine schöne Größe. Ihre Haare waren zwar immer noch lockig, doch nicht mehr so stark, wie in den letzten Jahren. Das könnte auch daran liegen, das sie gewachsen waren und ihr jetzt bis zum Bauchnabel gingen. Sie hatten sich durch die Sommersonne aufgehellt und hatten jetzt Blonde Strähnchen. Ihre Augen waren immer noch grün, aber ihre Haut war dafür um einiges dunkler geworden. Alles in allem war sie zu einem attraktiven Mädchen heran gewachsen.  
  
Nach der Auswahl (Die neuen Schüler werden von einem alten Hut auf die Häuser verteilt) begann endlich das Festessen. Alle Schüler fingen an zu essen, denn man konnte nicht behaupten, das man von Berti Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung satt wurde. Aber Hermine war froh, als es vorbei war, denn sie brannte darauf sich um zu ziehen. Ihre Sachen waren immer noch nass und klebten unangenehm an ihrem Körper. Aber man konnte sich vor dem Essen noch nicht umziehen. Schnell eilte sie mit Harry und Ron hoch in den Gryffindor Turm. Aber als sie ankamen bemerkten sie, das sie ja das Passwort noch gar nicht wussten. Hermine fing langsam an zu frieren. Aber da nahte die Rettung eine Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors kam auf sie zu und nannte ihnen das Passwort (Crazy Daisy) . Dankbar kletterten sie durch das Loch in der Wand in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort trennten sie sich, denn Hermine musste in den Mädchen Schlafsaal und Harry und Ron in den der Jungs. Sofort pellte sie sich aus den nassen Klamotten und trocknete sich mit einem ihrer Handtücher ab (Ihre Koffer befanden sich bereits oben). Es war schon spät und sie überlegte sich ob sie sich noch mal anziehen sollte, oder ob sie direkt schlafen wollte. Sie entschied sich für letzteres und streifte sich ihr schwarzes Schlafshirt über Erschöpft kuschelte sie sich in ihr warmes Bett und war auch kurz darauf schon eingeschlafen. Wie Lavender und Pavarti das Zimmer betraten bekam sie nicht mehr mit.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen..... ~gähn~ Hermine wachte schon recht früh auf. Sie hatte gut geschlafen und fühlte sich erholt. Sie stand auf und verschwand im Bad um sich zu waschen. Kurz darauf kam sie wieder ins Zimmer und kramte in ihrem Koffer rum. Da sie jetzt in die 5. Klasse ging durften sie jetzt anderen Uniformen tragen und mussten nicht immer in den Umhängen rum laufen. Sie zog sie frische Unterwäsche an und dazu weiße Kniestrümpfe. Darüber einen knielangen, schwarzen Faltenrock und eine weiße Bluse, die sich gut an ihren Körper anpasste. Unten ließ sie 2 Knöpfe auf, sodass man einen Teil ihres braun gebrannten Bauch sehen konnte . Nur oben musste sie es anständig zu knöpfen, weil sie noch eine schwarze Krawatte umbinden musste. Dazu trug sie schwarze Schuhe. Hermine sah jetzt aus wie ein richtiges Schulmädchen. Sie fand das sie darin gut aussah, was auch stimmte. Aber etwas störte sie noch. Ihre Haare. Nach kurzem überlegen beschloss sie sich einen Bauernzopf zu flechten, sie versuchte es immer wieder, doch es gelang ihr nicht. "Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte Lavender, die sie vom Bett aus beobachtete. "Ja danke, das wäre sehr nett." Sie setzte sich vor Lavender auf den Boden und diese fing an zu flechten. Vorne ließ sie ab und zu ein paar Strähnen draußen. Hermine bedankte sich und verschwand dann noch mal im Bad. Seit ihrem 15. Geburtstag hatte sie sich angewöhnt sich etwas zu schminken und zu stylen. Heute trug sie nur schwarzen Mascara und einen durchsichtigen Lipgloss auf. Make-up benötigte sie keines, denn ihre Haut war schön und eben. Sie litt weder an Pickeln noch an anderen Hautunreinheiten. Als sie ins Zimmer kam, sah sie wie sich Pavarti und Lavender auch langsam aus den Betten quälten und beschloss noch auf sie zu warten.  
  
Als die beiden nach einer halben Stunde endlich fertig waren, verließen sie gemeinsam den Gryffindor Turm um Frühstücken zu gehen. Die 3 sahen wirklich umwerfend aus. Die neue Schulkleidung saß wirklich gut bei ihnen, außerdem waren sie mit Abstand die attraktivsten Mädchen ihres Jahrgangs. Immer wieder musste Hermine feststellen wie sie von den älteren Jungs von oben bis unten gemustert wurde. Die einzigen, die ihre Veränderung völlig kalt ließen waren Ron und Harry, ihre besten Freunde. Dafür war sie sehr dankbar. Zusammen machten sie ihre Späße beim Frühstück und wollten sich jetzt auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Stunde machen.  
  
Zaubertränke bei Snape war immer eine Qual für alle Gryffindors, denn Snape, der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, bevorzugte seine Schüler maßlos. Immer wieder schikanierte er Harry, Ron und Hermine und die Slytherins, angeführt von Malfoy, lachten sich immer einen ab. Als die Drei die Klasse betraten waren die meisten schon da. Wie immer setzten sie sich soweit wie möglich nach hinten um Snape nicht direkt unter der langen Nase zu hocken. Hermine hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Draco sie angestarrt hatte. Dafür sah es Ron. "Hey Harry, Hermine! Habt ihr das gesehen?" fragte er unauffällig. "Nein was denn?" fragte Hermine zurück und auch Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na ja, habt ihr nicht gesehen wie Draco dich gemustert hat, Hermine? Der hat bestimmt etwas vor, also nimm dich in A.....!" er verstummte, denn Snape hatte die Klasse betreten. Sie packten ihre Kessel aus und fingen an das zu mischen was Snape von ihnen verlangte. Immer wieder warf Hermine Malfoy verächtliche Blicke zu. Einmal trafen sich ihre Blicke und sie hatte ihn angelächelt. Zaghaft, aber gelächelt. Hermine war von sich selbst überrascht. Eigentlich konnte sie Malfoy, doch bis auf den Tot nicht leiden. Er hatte sich auch gewundert.  
  
Endlich war die Stunde vorbei. "Was wolltest du vorhin noch sagen?" fragte Harry, denn eben konnte Ron seinen Satz ja nicht beenden. "Ich wollte nur sagen, das ich finde, das sich Hermine in Acht nehmen soll, weil Malfoy sicher etwas vor hat!" Noch während sie die Kerker verließen hörten sie hinter sich eine kalte Stimme "Hallo Weasley, täuschen sich meine Augen, oder hast du endlich mal etwas neues bekommen?" Er liess seinen Blick auffällig über Rons Umhang gleiten und ging dann lachend an den Dreien vorbei, wobei er Hermine noch einen Blick zuwarf. Diese blickte jedoch nur zornig drein. Ron war vor Wut rot angelaufen und Harry und Hermine mussten sich den Rest des Tages Rons Beleidigungen über Malfoy anhören. Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie gerade ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten, fiel Hermine ein, das sie für Kräuterkunde ein Buch aus der Bibliothek brauchte. Sie sagte Ron bescheid und verließ den Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Schnell rannte sie dir Gänge entlang ohne richtig auf den Weg zu achten. ~Peng~ Hermine war schon wieder mit jemandem zusammen geprallt und auf den Boden geschleudert worden. Auch dieses Mal blieb sie erst mal reglos auf dem Rücken liegen und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sie atmete tief ein und aus. Plötzlich spürte sie wie sich jemand über sie beugte. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen "Ahhh!" schrie sie entsetzt auf, als sie in zwei wohlbekannt blaue Augen blickte. Schnell krabbelte sie ein Stück rückwärts und stand auf. Ihr Blick wurde Zornig "Malfoy....." sie wollte eigentlich noch etwas sagen, doch dann ließ sie es bleiben und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. Der 16 jährige Junge schaute ihr verwirrt nach , dann rief er noch mit kalter Stimme "Ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du nicht immer in mich rein rennen würdest, Schlammblut!!" Hermine drehte sich noch einmal empört um, doch Draco bekam es nicht mehr mit, er hatte sich schon auf den Weg in die Kerker gemacht.  
  
Wütend ging Hermine in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, das Lavender sie begrüßt hatte. In Gedanken, verfluchte sie Malfoy immer noch für seine Gemeinheit. Sie ging direkt auf das Regal für Kräuterkunde zu und griff automatisch nach einem Buch. Genervt stopfte sie es in ihre Tasche und machte sich dann wieder auf den Weg in Richtung Turm. Doch sie wurde von ihrer Freundin aufgehalten "Hermine, was ist los?" sie hatte sich unmittelbar vor sie gestellt, sodass sie stehen bleiben musste. "Ach...es ist nichts!" sagte sie mit zorniger Stimme. Lavender schmunzelte "Nein, natürlich nicht!" Jetzt musste auch Hermine leise lachen, als sie bemerkte, wie sie ihre Freundin angemacht hatte "Tut mir Leid! ich hab mich nur über Malfoy geärgert!" sie lächelte Lavender zu und ging dann an ihr vorbei aus dem Raum. Sie achtete diesmal genau darauf wo sie hin lief, denn noch einmal wollte sie nicht mit Malfoy zusammen stoßen. "Passwort?" fragte die Fette Dame, als sie am Portrait zum Gryffindor Turm ankam. "Crazy Daisy!" sagte Hermine ohne auf sie zu achten und kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Unachtsam warf sie das Buch auf den Tisch von Harry und Ron und verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer. Die beiden wechselten nur einen verwirrten Blick und zuckten dann nur ratlos mit den Schultern.  
  
Hermine hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr auf Hausaufgaben, denn sie ärgerte sich immer noch maßlos über Malfoy. Eine ganze Weile saß sie einfach nur so auf ihrem Bett und dachte nach *Wieso?.....er ist so ein Arsch.....er beleidigt mich immer.....er muss Ron immer runter machen.... und auch Harry.....man kann ihn doch nur hassen......Draco....seit wann nenn ich ihn Draco?...* Hermine gab es auf sie über alle möglichen Kram den Kopf zu zerbrechen und zog sich ihre Sachen aus. ~Bibber~ schnell schlüpfte sie in ihr T-Shirt und unter ihre warme Bettdecke. Vergeblich versuchte sie einzuschlafen. Sie schaffte es nicht. Schon seit Ewigkeiten hatte sie dies nicht mehr getan, doch jetzt hatte sie wieder angefangen Schäfchen zu zählen. Schon während sie anfing sich vorzustellen wie die Wiese aussah schlief sie ein..... --------Traum--------- Hermine sah eine wunderschöne grüne Blumenwiese. Diese war in zwei Hälften unterteil, die eine war voll mit kleinen süßen Schäfchen und auf der anderen saß sie. Ein Schaf nach dem anderen hüpfte über die Holzbalken und Hermine zählte.....54...55..56...57...irgendwann war die Wiese so voll von süßen kleinen Lämmchen, das sie keine Lust mehr hatte zu zählen. Ein besonders süßes kam auf sie zu und kuschelte sich in ihren Schoss. Sanft und zärtlich kraulte sie ihm das Fell und küsste seinen Kopf. Dann hob sie es hoch um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können...."Ahhh!"... --------Traum-Ende-----  
  
Hermine wachte erschrocken auf. Sie bemerkte, das sie ihre Decke weg gestrampelt hatte. Kein Wunder das sie fror. *Das kann doch nicht sein............das Schaf....es hatte doch....tatsächlich sein Gesicht......Dracos Gesicht.....es lächelte...* Nervös wischte sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und verscheuchte diesen Alptraum , doch war es das wirklich? Ein Alptraum?.......Nein! Es war sogar ein sehr schöner Traum, doch wusste sie nicht genau weshalb sie sich gut fühlte. Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster.  
  
Lange betrachtete sie den Mond und die Sterne, bevor sich ein unangenehmes Gefühl in ihr breit machte. Sie hatte fürchterlichen Hunger. Schon seit längerem ging sie manchmal Nachts in die Küche um sich etwas zuessen zu holen. Die Hauselfen waren in der Hinsicht immer sehr zuvorkommend, denn man musste nur das Wort: "Essen" aussprechen und schon baten sie einem die leckersten Sachen an. Kurzer Hand zog sie sich ihre Hausschuhe an und band sich die Haare locker mit einem Haarband zusammen. Sie warf noch kurz einen Blick in den Spiegel. Ihr schwarzes T-Shirt ging ihr knapp bis zu den Knien. Sie entschied, das es nicht so schlimm wäre, wenn sie so erwischt werden würde. Leise kletterte sie nun aus dem Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche.  
  
Zur selben Zeit bei Draco, Crabbe und Goyle......... Die Drei bewohnten zusammen ein Zimmer. Trotz dessen das es schon fast halb 2 war, hatten sie noch Licht an und unterhielten sich. "Diese Granger hat sich ja ganz schön gemausert!" sagte Crabbe mit einem widerlichen grinsen "Ja finde ich auch! man sollte sie mal....." Goyle lachte auf . Sein lachen klang wie das Grunzen eines Schweins und als Crabbe endlich kapiert hatte, was sein bester Freund meinte, stimmte auch er mit ins Grunzkonzert ein. Malfoy hatte sich aus diesem niveaulosem Gespräch rausgehalten. Schweigend saß es da und hörte den Beiden zu. "Du Crabbe, ich hab Hunger!" "Was sagst du mir das, ich hab auch nichts mehr!" blaffte er Goyle an. "Du, nicht so ein T...." "HEY, Jungs, nicht streiten, ich werde etwas besorgen!" damit stand Malfoy auf. Er hatte noch seine normalen Anziehsachen an und verließ ohne noch ein Wort zusagen das Zimmer. Er war froh, das er von diesen Beiden Idioten weg konnte und jetzt auch noch einen guten Grund hatte. Die Küche war nicht weit von den Kerkern entfernt, deswegen war die Gefahr sehr gering, das er einem Lehrer begegnen würde. *Schwachköpfe* dachte er noch während er die stock dunklen Gänge entlang ging.  
  
Hermine ging leise durch die dunklen Gänge. Man konnte nicht einmal mehr seine Hände vor Augen sehen. Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen *Ich müsste doch schon längst da sein* dachte sie genervt. Sie legte einen Zahn zu und achtete nun nicht mehr darauf ihre Schritte leise zu machen. Sie hatte Bärenhunger.  
  
Draco war völlig in Gedanken, deswegen hörte er auch nicht die schnellen Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. ~Peng~ er war mit etwas zusammen gestoßen und unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden. "Aua!!.........nicht schon wieder!" hörte er jemanden wimmern. Hermine war schon wieder mit ihm zusammen geknallt, aber diesmal war sie hart mit dem Rücken auf den Steinboden geknallt und hatte sich den Kopf gestoßen. "Wer ist da? Hermine, bist du das?" fragte er und ging in die Knie. Hermine hatte die Luft angehalten und machte keinen Mucks. Doch plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand an ihrem Bauch. Reflex artig schlug sie nach ihr "Finger, weg, du....!" doch sie sprach nicht weiter und rührte sich auch nicht. Eine gespenstische Stille trat ein. Draco hatte seine Hand weg gezogen, als sie danach geschlagen hatte, doch er stellte sich ebenfalls nicht hin. Nach einigen Minuten wurde es Hermine zu dumm und sie stand auf. Sie wollte schon weiter gehen, als auch er aufstand und etwas sagte "Hast du dir weh getan?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die Hermine ansonsten gar nicht von ihm gewohnt war. Verwundert blieb sie stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um, zumindest glaubte sie das, denn sie konnte ihn ja nicht sehen. *Warum, denn so freundlich?......das meint er bestimmt nicht ernst....* "Was geht dich das an?" fragte sie ihn, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht halb so gehässig, wie sie es gewollt hatte. "Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal das du in mich rein rennst!" Hermine hätte schwören können, das er grinst, aber sie konnte es ja nicht sehen. "Ich?" fragte sie erstaunt "Ich bin noch nie in dich gerannt! Es war deine Schuld und wegen dir habe ich morgen eine Beule am Kopf!" Er schwieg. Sie wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte, deswegen fragte sie nur noch "Was machst du denn hier überhaupt?" "Crabbe und Goyle haben Hunger, deswegen habe ich mich freiwillig entschieden ihnen etwas zuholen!" nun musste Hermine grinsen "Sie sind wohl doch ein wenig lästig, was?" Er antwortete nicht "Und was ist mit dir?" Sie zögerte. Immerhin unterhielt sie sich hier gerade mit ihrem schlimmsten Feind "Na ja....ehm...ich hatte ebenfalls einen riesigen Hunger!" Dies wurde von einem Margenknurren ihrer Seits noch bestätigt. Draco lachte leise auf. "Was gibt es da zu lachen?" fragte sie sauer, doch auch sie wusste, das es sich lustig anhören musste. "Schon gut, reg dich nicht immer so auf!" sagte er beschwichtigend. Wieder trat eine Stille ein. Doch diesmal wurde sie von Draco unterbrochen "Ich hoffe du weißt, das du an der Küche schon vorbei bist!" sie wurde rot und spürte wie er an ihr vorbei ging und sie einfach stehen ließ. Sie hätte ihm eigentlich noch etwas entgegen schmettern wollen, doch sie ließ es bleiben. Sie blieb stehen, denn sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mehr auf diesen "Blödmann" wie sie ihn nannte. "Na, kommst du jetzt?" fragte eine, schon ein paar Meter entfernte Stimme. Hermine lief verlegen hinter ihm her. Innerlich schallte sie sich dafür, vor dem Jungen den sie am meisten hasste, so dumm dazustehen. Aber hasste sie ihn wirklich? Einerseits, Ja, aber andererseits...........Sie bemerkte wie er stehen blieb. Kurz darauf hörte sie eine piepsige Stimme lachen (Man muss auf einem Bild eine Birne kitzeln um in die Küche zugelangen) direkt darauf öffnete Draco die Tür. Hermine hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen, denn das Licht aus dem hell erleuchteten Raum stach ihr in die Augen. Auch Draco war geblendet, doch er gewöhnte sich schneller daran und ging die Treppe hinab. Hermine fiel jetzt wieder ein, das sie ja nur ein T-Shirt und Schuhe anhatte, aber Draco trug noch seine normale Schulkleidung. Schnell ging auch sie die Treppe hinunter und wurde sofort von zich Hauselfen eingekreist, die sie fragten was sie denn wünsche. Sie sagte nur das sie Hunger hatte und schon waren einige verschwunden und kamen kurz darauf mit Tellern voll Obst und Plätzchen wieder. Dankbar griff Hermine nach dem Obstteller und nahm sich eine Banane, die sie aber schon nach wenigen Minuten verspeist hatte. Danach aß sie noch einen Apfel, eine Birne, 3 Kekse und noch eine Banane. Draco hatte sie ganz vergessen, während sie gegessen hatte. Dieser jedoch hatte sich auf einen Tisch gesetzt und sie belustigt beobachtet. Hermine fühlte sich wieder viel viel besser, doch als sie sich umdrehte und Draco erblickte, welcher sie grinsend beobachtete, stieg ihr wieder die röte ins Gesicht "Was ist? Ich hatte Hunger!" sagte sie gespielt zornig um ihre Röte aus dem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Draco stand auf und trat vor sie "Netten Schlafanzug, den du da hast, Granger!" Hermine wusste das er sie ärgern wollte, doch sie tat so als hätte sie den sarkastischen Unterton überhört und schaute an sich herunter "Danke, ich weiß!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und wollte die Küche schon wieder verlassen. Draco war ihr mit einem Teller voll belegter Brote gefolgt und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Gute nacht!!" sagte sie und wollte schon gehen, doch er hielt sie am Handgelenk fest. "War nett mit dir, müssen wir mal wiederholen!" dann ließ er sie los und ging zurück in den Kerker. Hermine war froh das es dunkel war, denn sonst hätte er gesehen wie rot sie geworden war. Es hatte sie gefreut, das er so was gesagt hatte *Er kann ja doch freundlich sein* dachte sie sich während sie in ihr Zimmer zurück kehrte.  
  
Der nächste Tag war sehr anstrengend für Hermine gewesen. Die Müdigkeit war ihr geradezu ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Was machst du auch solche Nachtausflüge!" meckerte Ron sie an, als sie schon wieder halb über ihren Büchern einschlief. Sie hatte den Beiden von ihrem Ausflug erzählt, als die sie fragten warum sie so müde gewesen sei, doch den Teil mit Malfoy hatte sie ausgelassen. Die Tage strichen vorüber, doch sie hatte kein Wort mehr mit Draco gewechselt, geschweige denn sich mit ihm getroffen. Nichts als heimliche Blicke warfen sie sich manchmal zu. Aber dann auch nur ganz flüchtig. Malfoys Beleidigungen Hermine gegenüber hatten stark abgenommen, aber gegenüber Ron und Harry war er noch genauso kalt wie immer.  
  
Inzwischen waren 5 Wochen um und der Schulstress hatte sich mal wieder aller bemächtigt. So auch Hermine. Sie saß nun wieder täglich in der Bibliothek und büffelte für all ihre Schulfächer. "Sie hat sich mal wieder mehr aufgehalst, als sie verkraftet!" sagte Harry, als er kopfschüttelnd mit Ron die Bibliothek verließ. Beide machten sich ein wenig Sorgen um ihre Freundin, denn sie sah immer so müde aus, und das schon nach 5 Wochen! Wie sollte sie denn das Jahr durchhalten, wenn sie jetzt schon so fertig war? Hermine war dort geblieben und sagte, sie würde nicht zu Abend essen, weil sie die Zeit bräuchte um zu Lernen. Ron und Harry hatten immer wieder versucht sie zum essen zu zwingen, aber sie wollte partout nicht nachgeben. So war es auch dieses Mal gewesen. Die beiden Jungs hatten sie allein gelassen. Überhaupt war jetzt die ganze Bücherei leer, denn alle waren in der großen Halle zum essen versammelt. Nicht einmal Mrs. Pince, die Aufpasserin, war noch hier, doch Hermine lernte verbissen weiter.  
  
Beim essen....... Am Gryffindor Tisch ging es munter zu, so wie auch bei den anderen Tischen, machten sie ihre Späße und unterhielten sich lebhaft. Keiner, weder Ron und Harry, noch irgendjemand anders hatte bemerkt das noch jemand fehlte. Es war Draco Malfoy. Er war ebenfalls der Halle ferngeblieben, um etwas Ruhe zu haben.  
  
Er schlenderte durch die Gänge und ohne es beabsichtigt zu haben landete er bei der Bibliothek. Er hatte bemerkt, das Hermine schon seit längerem immer seltener zum Essen erschien, und er wusste auch warum. Er wusste das sie soviel Unterricht, wie sonst keiner hatte und dafür viel lernte. Ohne lange darüber nach zudenken, betrat er den Raum und sah sich um. Er ging langsam durch die Regalreihen und schaute sich dieses und jenes Buch etwas genauer an, doch keins interessierte ihn wirklich. Als er um die nächste Ecke bog sah er sie. Hermine! Sie lag mit dem Kopf auf den Büchern und schlief. Leise ging er auf sie zu und Sätze sich ihr gegenüber an den Tisch. Er wollte sie nicht wecken, deswegen beobachtete er sie nur. Er lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. *sie sieht wirklich süß aus.......mit offenem Mund* er musste grinsen. Hermine schlief mit offenem Mund und so hatte sie auf ihrem Heft ein nasser Fleck gebildet (*ggg* ihr wisst ja sicher was das heißt *lach*). Wie hatte er früher immer so gemein zu ihr seien können? Diese Frage stellte er sich in letzter Zeit öfters und das wunderte ihn ziemlich. Hermine hatte sich bewegt. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und hob ihren Kopf von der Tischplatte. Verwirrt streifte sie sich ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich um *Nicht schon wieder......wieso schlafe ich immer ein?......Ich glaub ich geh schlafen* Sie hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie herzhaft gähnen musste. Malfoy hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt, obwohl er ihr direkt gegenüber saß. Noch einmal blinzelte sie verwirrt durch die Gegend bevor sie ihr Sachen langsam einpackte. Malfoy hatte sich immer noch nicht bemerkbar gemacht, denn er fand es extrem lustig, das sie so verwirrt und verschlafen war. Hermine stand auf und wollte ihre, mit mindestens 12 Büchern beladene Tasche hochheben, doch sie versagte kläglich. Nach Hilfe suchend blickte sie sich um, und erst jetzt bemerkte sie Draco, der sie anschaute und grinste. "Wie lange sitzt du da schon?" fragte sie ihn und ein zorniges Funkeln trat jetzt in ihre müden Augen. "Vielleicht seit einer viertel Stunde!" sagte er gelassen und stand auch auf "Ich, hatte keinen Hunger und bin dann hier her gekommen, ja....und dann lagst du hier und ich wollte dich nicht wecken!" Ihre Augen wurden freundlicher, "Ja, ich bin echt total müde!" sagte sie und guckte verlegen auf den Boden. "Wieso quälst du dich auch mit dieser ganzen Lernerei! Nicht mal mehr essen tust du, kein Wunder das du da keine Kraft hast!" er lächelte sie an und sie lächelte zurück. "Ja, du hast recht! Ich werde jetzt wohl schlafen gehen, aber......!" Er lachte "Ich weiß schon.", hob die Tasche mit Leichtigkeit vom Boden auf und sagte "Ich trage sie dir, denn sonst fällst du noch um!" dann drehte er sich um und ging voraus. Hermine schaute ihm dankbar hinterher und folgte dann.  
  
Malfoy durfte eigentlich nicht wissen wo der Gryffindor Turm war, doch er schien es schon zu wissen, denn er ging die ganz Zeit voraus und fragte sie nicht einmal wo es lang geht. Der Weg war relativ weit und Hermine konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten. Immer wieder musste sie sich an der Wand aufstützen und strich sich dann Müde durchs Gesicht. Einmal wurde ihr auch kurz schwarz vor Augen, doch sie hatte sich noch rechtzeitig fangen können. Draco spürte, das sie keine Kraft mehr hatte und wusste, das sie die vielen Treppen nicht schaffen würde. "Mach jetzt nicht schlapp!" sagte er freundlich und kam ein Stück zurück. Helfend legte er einen Arm um sie, damit sie nicht einfach einschlief und umkippte. Sie bekam kaum noch etwas mit, immer wieder nickte sie kurz ein, doch Draco führte sie durch die vielen Gänge und Treppen. Endlich waren sie am Ziel! Misstrauisch beobachtete die Fette Dame das Geschehen. Draco hatte Hermines Tasche an der Seite abgestellt. "So, jetzt bist du da! Ich geh dann mal. Schlaf Gut!" er lächelte sie wieder an und Hermine lächelte zurück. Sie fand das er viel öfters lächeln sollte, denn das stand ihm wirklich gut. Es wunderte sie auch, das er so nett zu ihr war. Aber jetzt war sie grad einfach nur dankbar. Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen, als Hermine ihn noch zurück hielt "Danke!!" sagte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Erstaunt blickte er sie an, doch dann verabschiedete er sich erneut und ließ sie allein. Müde kletterte sie durch das Portraitloch und hievte mit letzter Kraft ihre Tasche in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort ließ sie sie stehen und schleppte sich in ihren Schlafsaal, dort fiel sie aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein. Ihr letzter Gedanke galt Draco.......  
  
Hermine wachte auf und fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Gut und vor allem lange lange lange hatte sie geschlafen. Beim Frühstück langte sie richtig zu und fühlte sich von Bissen zu Bissen stärker. "Wow!!! Du isst wieder?" fragten Harry und Ron erstaunt, als sie die große Halle betraten und sie am Tisch sahen. "Ja! Ich hatte solchen Hunger und fühlte mich schlecht!" sie wurde rot und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen. Ron und Harry grinsten sich an und fingen dann auch an zu essen.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie zusammen zu den Gewächshäusern. Sie hatten jetzt Kräuterkunde zusammen mit den Hufflepuffs. Sie bekam keinen großen Ärger, weil sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht hatte, denn sie war die beste Schülerin ihres Jahrgangs. Sie sollte sie nachholen und Professor Sprout morgen zeigen. Der Unterricht hatte ziemlich Spaß gemacht und sie waren ein wenig traurig, das er schon so schnell vorbei ging, denn jetzt hatten sie Zaubertränke, zusammen mit den Slytherins.  
  
Sie waren schon weit in die Kerker vorgedrungen und hatten gleich ihr Klassenzimmer erreicht, als sie von hinten angerempelt wurden "Hey!!!" riefen sie alle drei empört, als sie sahen, das es Draco war. Vor allem Hermine war sauer, weil sie dachte er hätte sich gebessert. Sie hatte nicht mit bekommen, wie er einen Zettel in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte, während er sie angerempelt hatte. Die drei Freunde setzten sich wie immer nach ganz hinten und ließen sich über Malfoy aus. Als aber Professor Snape den Raum betrat, verstummten sie und packten ihre Sachen aus. Da sah Hermine ihn. Einen kleinen roten Zettel, auf dem etwas geschrieben stand. Sofort wusste sie von wem das kam und ließ es in ihrer Tasche. Sie konnte sich nicht richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren und versagte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben kläglich. Snape zog ihr dafür 25 Punkte ab und gab ihr eine Strafarbeit auf, die sie bis Morgen zu machen hatte. Sie hatte Malfoy einen traurigen Blick zu geworfen, doch er hatte sie nicht gesehen.  
  
Nach Zaubertränke gab es Mittagessen, doch Hermine wollte unbedingt vorher noch in die Bibliothek. "Ich muss mir noch ein paar Bücher holen!" log sie Harry und Ron an. In Wirklichkeit wollte sie ungestört den Zettel lesen. Sie ging nur in den nächsten Gang und setzte sich dort auf den Boden. Schnell holte sie den Zettel heraus und Begann zu lesen........  
  
Komm bitte heute Nacht so gegen 1 Uhr zum Nordturm!! Ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Draco *Ist das ein schlechter Scherz?........er will mich treffen.......meint er das ernst?...* Sie wusste noch nicht so recht ob sie sich freuen und hingehen, oder ob sie ihm misstrauen sollte. Beim Essen tat sie so als wäre nichts und verhielt sich ganz normal. Auch bei den Nachmittagsstunden verhielt sie sich ganz normal. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, das sie einfach mal hingehen wollte.  
  
Am Abend erledigte sie schnell ihre Hausaufgaben und ihre Strafarbeit. Es war jetzt gegen 23.45 Uhr. Sie wünschte allen eine gute Nacht und ging in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Freundinnen Lavender und Pavarti schliefen zu ihrer Erleichterung schon. Sie wollte sich auch noch ein bischen ausruhen, doch sie legte sich mit Anziehsachen aufs Bett, da sie sich gleich schon auf den Weg machen musste um rechtzeitig anzukommen. Sie brauchte ca. eine halbe Stunde bis zu Nordturm. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge überlegte sie schon mal welchen Weg sie nehmen wollte, denn der Weg war weit und die Gefahr sehr groß, das Filch, der Hausmeister sie erwischen würde. Sie nickte ein.  
  
Als sie aufwachte warf sie einen erschrockenen Blick auf die Uhr 12.42 Uhr *Mist...das schaff ich doch nie!* sie verfluchte sich selbst. Schnell, aber leise schlich sie aus dem Zimmer und verließ kurz darauf den Gryffindor Turm. Sie wollte nicht zu spät kommen, deswegen ging sie sehr zügig. Die Hälfte des Weges hatte sie schon geschafft und sie hatte noch 10 min. Doch plötzlich blieb sie ruckartig stehen. Sie hatte etwas an ihrem Bein gespürt: Mrs. Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters. Erschrocken sah sie sich um, denn wenn sie hier war, konnte Filch auch nicht weit weg sein. Sollte sie wirklich das Pech haben und ausgerechnet heute erwischt werden? Sie hörte ihn *Bitte nicht* flehte sie , doch es nütze nichts. Sie sah wie Filch um die nächste Ecke bog. Er hatte sie gesehen "Halt, stehen bleiben!" rief er. Jetzt nütze alles nichts mehr. Er würde sie bestrafen und sie würde mit ein bischen Pech von der Schule fliegen. Sie wusste nicht wieso, doch sie rannte einfach los. *Er hat mich ja nicht erkannt.......nicht erkannt....er hat mich ja nicht erkannt* dachte sie immer wieder. Hinter sich hörte sie, wie Filch sie anschrie, das sie stehen bleiben sollte und anfing hinter ihr her zurennen. Filch ließ es sich niemals entgehen einen Schüler zu bestrafen, denn er hasste sie alle. Filch war zwar alt, doch er konnte noch sehr schnell rennen. Hermine hatte nur einen geringen Vorsprung und als sie plötzlich gegen eine Rüstung prallte, wurde dieser noch mehr verringert. Die Rüstung schepperte zu Boden und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, das dass ganze Schloss von diesem Lärm aufwachen müsste. Zu allem Unglück war sie auch noch gestürzt und blutete jetzt am Knie, doch sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und rannte weiter in Richtung Nordturm. Ihr Knie tat höllisch weh und als sie einen Blick nach unten warf sah sie, das ihr rechter Kniestrumpf Blutrot gefärbt war. Verbissen rannte sie weiter.  
  
Es war 1.07 Uhr. Draco wartete schon am Nordturm. Er hatte den ganzen Lärm gehört und als er Hermine um die nächste Ecke humpeln sah wusste er, das sie es gewesen war. Nicht weit weg hörte er Filchs Fluchen. Schnell eilte er auf Hermine zu "Was ist denn passiert!" fragte er sie leise "Ich...da war Filch...ich bin einfach weg gerannt! ..Aber diese Scheiß Rüstung....sie war wie aus dem Nichts...einfach da!" Draco sagte nichts sondern sah sich ihr Knie an. "Hmm..das scheint recht schlimm zu sein!" Schnell nahm er ihre Hand, rannte los und zog sie hinter sich her. Filch war ihnen immer noch auf den Fersen. Draco öffnete das nächst beste Klassen Zimmer und ging hinein. Er sah sich in dem düsteren Licht um und entdeckte einen kleinen Schrank. "Komm, wir müssen uns verstecken, oder willst du erwischt werden?" er hatte sie immer noch an der Hand und zog sie mit zu dem Schrank. Als er ihn öffnete, mussten sie feststellen, das er noch kleiner war, als es von Außen schien. Draco ging hinein und zog Hermine hinter sich her. Nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte, war es hier drin fast ganz dunkel und sie konnten sich nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. Sie stand im jetzt gegenüber und hatte sich an ihn angelehnt. Draco hielt sie nicht davon ab, denn ihm gefiel es. Die Tür des Klassenzimmers öffnete sich und Filch trat ein. "Wo seid ihr?" fragte er mit widerlich öliger Stimme. Er sah unter jeden Tisch der hier stand. Draco spürte wie Hermine anfing zu zittern, zögernd legte er einen Arm um sie und hielt sie fest. Anscheinend hatte Filch den Schrank nicht gesehen, denn kurz darauf verließ er das Klassenzimmer wieder. Erleichtert traten die beiden aus dem Schrank. Draußen hörten sie immer noch Filch ´s Flüche und mussten leise auflachen. Hermine war immer noch bleich, doch die Erleichterung sah man ihr deutlich an. Sie setzte sich auf einen der Tische und ließ ihre Beine baumeln. Ein starker Schmerz in ihrem rechten Knie erinnerte sie wieder an ihre Verletzung. Vorsichtig zog sie den Strumpf ein Stück von ihrer Haut ab und streifte ihn dann nach unten. Draco hatte sie beobachtet und sog scharf die Luft ein. "Lass mal sehen!" er ging auf sie zu und kniete sich vor sie hin. An Hermines Knie war ein relativ große Fleischwunde zu erkennen, die immer noch leicht Blutete. Er berührte sie sanft, doch Hermine traten trotzdem vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen. "Am besten gehst du damit noch vor dem Frühstück zur Krankenstation und lässt dich verarzten!" er war aufgestanden und setzte sich neben sie auf den Tisch. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und er legte einen Arm um sie "Ich hatte solche Angst, das er mich erwischt!" flüsterte Hermine leise. "Ich denke, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen!" sagte Draco mit freundlicher Stimme "Du bist sicher müde!" er stand auf und half ihr vom Tisch runter. Bevor sie das Klassenzimmer verließen sahen sie sich noch mal kurz nach Filch um, doch die Luft war rein und sie machten sich auf den Weg. "Draco?" sie blieb stehen und schaute ihn an "Ja?" fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. "Was wolltest du mir eigentlich zeigen?" er lächelte "Das kann ich dir auch noch ein anderes mal zeigen!" "Aber...kannst du nicht jetzt?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. "Na, wenn du möchtest!" sagte er und ging wieder voraus. Hermine folgte ihm schweigend. Sie fühlte sich in letzter Zeit immer so wohl, wenn er in der Nähe war. Während sie so nachdachte, trat ein lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt das Draco stehen geblieben war (*ggg* Ja ja, die schusselige Hermine *lach* ihr wisst ja sicherlich was jetzt kommt *ggg*) und ~peng~ war schon wieder gegen ihn gelaufen. Draco jedoch hatte sich noch rechtzeitig umgedreht und sie aufgefangen, bevor sie auf den Boden gefallen war. "Wo bist du eigentlich immer mit deinen Gedanken, wenn du durch die Gegend läufst ?" fragte er grinsend während er sie im Arm hielt. Sie lief total rot an und dreht ihren Kopf weg, damit er es nicht sehen konnte. Draco ließ sie los und nahm ihre Hand. Er zog sie die Treppe zum Platon des Nordturms rauf. Oben legte er sich auf den Boden und deutete in den Himmel. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und folgte seinem Finger. Der Himmel sah wunderschön aus. Er hatte ein tiefes Dunkelblau-Schwarz und die Sterne leuchteten hell. "Wow!" war alles was Hermine sagen konnte. Sie war vollkommen in diesen Anblick versunken und merkte nicht wie Draco sie mal wieder beobachtete. Nach einiger zeit drehte sie sich zu ihm um "Danke!" flüsterte sie sanft. "Wofür?" fragte er lächelnd zurück. "Na, dafür das du mir das hier gezeigt hast......und...das du mich vor Filch gerettet hast!" schnell blickte sie wieder in den Himmel. Draco war ebenfalls rot geworden und wandte sich wieder den Sternen zu. Ihre beiden Hände tasteten nach einander. Schon bald hatten sie sich gefunden und hielten sich jetzt fest. Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort zusagen genossen sie die Nähe des anderen.  
  
Fast eine halbe Stunde hatte keiner mehr etwas gesagt. Doch jetzt, fand Draco sollten sie wirklich wieder ins Bett gehen, denn sonst würden sie sich morgen gar nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten können. Vorsichtig drückte er ihre Hand "Hermine?" keine Antwort. Er setzte sich auf und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen *da schläft die doch tatsächlich ein.....* dachte er sich, *Sie ist so süß, wenn sie schläft...ich wecke sie lieber nicht* ....gedacht, getan. Kurzer Hand nahm er sie einfach auf den Arm. Sie war wesentlich leichter, als er erwartet hätte. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn. Auch wenn sie das nur im Schlaf tat, freute ihn das. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Der Weg kam ihm viel zu kurz vor, denn er hätte sie gerne noch länger so im Arm gehabt. Jetzt musste er sie wecken, denn er konnte sie ja nicht einfach hier ablegen und warten bis sie von irgendjemandem gefunden wurde. "Hermine?" flüsterte er sanft und schüttelte sie etwas. Sie murmelte etwas von: Lavender und schlafen, dann kuschelte sie sich noch mehr in Dracos Arme. Er schmunzelte, doch danach schüttelte er sie etwas doller und sagte auch etwas lauter "Hermine! Du musst aufwachen!" Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und sah direkt in die seinen. Erschrocken blickte sie sich um und realisierte, das sie in Dracos Armen lag. Sie wurde wieder knall rot "Bin ich eingeschlafen?" fragte sie leise. "Ja, aber das macht nichts. Du musst jetzt in deinen Schlafsaal." mit diesen Worten ließ er sie runter. "Danke, das du mich hergetragen hast!" dann drehte sie sich um und wollte schon die Fette Dame wecken, doch Draco hielt sie noch einmal zurück. Völlig überraschend beugte er sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Ihr Gesichter waren nur noch wenige cm von einander entfernt. Draco hob sie ein Stück zu sich hoch. Sie wusste was jetzt kam und schloss die Augen. Da war es schon geschehen. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich, nur an einigen Stellen ein wenig eingerissen. Der Kuss war zuerst sehr zögernd und sanft, doch er wurde immer intensiver. Beide hatten sich danach gesehnt und genossen es. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und er hatte sie an sich gedrückt. Nach einiger Zeit spürte Hermine wie er sich von ihr löste, doch sie ließ die Augen noch ein wenig geschlossen. Er hatte sie wieder runter gelassen und jetzt öffnete auch sie die Augen. Beide lächelten sich verlegen, aber glücklich entgegen. "Gute Nacht!" sagten sie beinahe gleichzeitig. Dann ging er davon und ließ eine überglückliche Hermine stehen. Als sie sich geküsst hatten, war ihr ganz warm geworden und ein komisches, aber angenehmes kribbeln hatte sich in ihre Magengegend breit gemacht. Sie kletterte in den Gemeinschaftsraum und verschwand in ihrem Schlafsaal. Doch einschlafen konnte sie jetzt nicht mehr. Sie musste die ganze Zeit an ihn denken. Draco ging es nicht anders, als er in seinem Bett lag und versuchte einzuschlafen. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden fanden beide noch 1-2 stunden ruhe und schliefen ein.  
  
"Hermine? Los wach auf!" Pavarti stand an Hermines Bett und versuchte sie zu wecken, doch die schlief fest wie ein Stein. Lavender und Pavarti sahen sich an und grinsten. "Du holst das Wasser, ja?" Ohne Antwort zu geben lief Pavarti schnell ins Bad, machte einen kalten Waschlappen fertig und kehrte ins Zimmer zurück. Lavender hatte schon eine Hand an die Bettdecke gelegt " 1.....2......3" ruckartig zog sie die Decke von Hermine runter und Pavarti wollte ihr gerade den Waschlappen ins Gesicht werfen, als sie sahen, das Hermine noch angezogen war und eine riesige Wunde am Bein hatte. "Ahhhh!" Lavender schrie leise auf, doch das hatte genügt um Hermine aufzuwecken. Sofort schaute sie an sich herunter und entdeckte, das ihr Bettlacken blutig war, dort wo ihr Bein gelegen hatte. Ihre beiden Freundinnen schauten sie verwirrt an "Ich.....ich...ich muss in die Krankenstation." "Hermine, wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte Lavender, die zuerst ihr Sprache wieder gefunden hatte "Und wieso hast du noch deine Schuluniform an?" fragte jetzt auch Pavarti. "I...ich..kann euch das erklären...ich muss jetzt erst mal in die Krankenstation." stotterte sie. Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf. Immer darauf bedacht ihr verletztes Bein nicht zu sehr zu belasten zog sie sich frische Sachen an. Allerdings ließ sie die Kniestrümpfe weg und zog stattdessen nur normale weiße Socken an. Lavender und Pavarti beobachteten das Schauspiel besorgt, einigten sich aber darauf sie erst mal in Ruhe zulassen, denn sie würde es ihnen sicher sagen, wenn sie wollte. Hermine war ihnen unendlich dankbar dafür das sie keine Fragen stellten, sie aber auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation halfen.  
  
Es war ca. 9.30 Uhr und der Unterricht würde ihn 15 min. beginnen. Hermine saß noch in der Krankenstation und ließ sich von der Ärztin das Knie verbinden. Ein weißer, dicker Verband zierte nun ihr rechtes Bein, aber das schlimmste war ja noch, das es jeder sehen konnte. Harry und Ron fragten sofort was passiert sei, doch Hermine konnte ihnen natürlich nicht sagen was wirklich geschehen war. Also erfand sie kurzer Hand eine Ausrede, die sich zu ihrem Bedauern im ganzen Schloss rumsprach.  
  
Sie hatten jetzt Zaubertränke, und Hermine freute sich drauf, denn sie würde Draco wiedersehen. Harry und Ron wussten nicht was mit ihr los war, aber sie würden es schon noch heraus bekommen, das versprachen sie sich. Hermine beunruhigte das schon, doch sie freute sich gerade zu sehr um ihnen zu sagen, das sie nur blödsinniges Zeug laberten. Im Klassenraum waren bereits alle Slytherins versammelt. Also auch Draco. Am liebsten wäre sie einfach zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn geküsst. Seit gestern Nacht konnte sie an nichts anderes mehr denken, doch sie durfte nicht. Ersten durfte niemand von ihrer Liebe wissen, vor allem nicht Harry und Ron. Aber auch all die anderen würden sie verachten. Und zweitens würde es keiner verstehen, wenn ein Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammen wäre.  
  
Noch während des Zaubertränke Unterricht schwor sie sich, das es niemals jemand erfahren sollte. Niemand.  
  
So vergingen die Tage. Hermine und Draco warfen sich des öfteren sehnsüchtige Blicke zu, die sie jedoch schnell wieder abbrachen. Draco wusste was auf dem Spiel stand und wollte ebenfalls nicht das es jemand erfuhr, doch er sehnte sich von Tag zu Tag mehr nach ihr und sie sich nach ihm. Nur manchmal trafen sie sich Nachts.  
  
Die Wochen vergingen und die Winterferien begannen. Nun würden fast alle nach hause fahren und dort schöne 2 Wochen verbringen. Alle die in Hogwarts bleiben wollten mussten sich in einer Liste einschreiben. Wie jedes Jahr blieben Harry, Hermine und die Weasley ´s hier. Auch, wie immer, blieben Draco, Crabbe und Goyle in der Schule. Harry und Ron waren von dieser Tatsache weniger erfreut, doch Hermine war glücklich. Harry und Ron hatten immer noch nicht heraus gefunden was eigentlich mit ihr los war, aber sie waren inzwischen so neugierig, das sie Hermine auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgten. "Harry, Ron, ihr könnte hinter dem Regal hervor kommen, ich weiß das ihr hier seit!" sagte Hermine wütend, als sie in der Bibliothek saß und las. Verlegen traten Harry und Ron hinter dem besagten Regal hervor. Beide kratzten sich am Kopf und murmelten etwas von Entschuldigung und verschwanden. *Wieso können die mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?........Haben die in den Ferien nichts anderes mehr zu tun?......Draco..* seufzend (schreibt man das so *verlegen grins*) stand sie auf und stopfte das Buch an seinen Platz zurück. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht mehr aufs lesen konzentrieren. In Gedanken versunken verließ sie die Bücherei und streifte durch die Gänge. Ohne es wirklich beabsichtigt zu haben landete sie in einem Korridor, den sie noch nie zuvor hier gesehen hatte. Verwundert blickte sie sich um, doch sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie hierher gekommen war. *Oh Shit...was mach ich denn jetzt?* dachte sie sich. Sie ging auf eins der vielen Fenster zu und blickte nach draußen. Sie musste wohl ziemlich weit oben sein. Unter sich sah sie die Ländereien von Hogwarts: Den See, den verbotenen Wald und Hagrid ´s Hütte. Jetzt wo sie seine Hütte sah, fiel ihr auf das sie ihn schon lange nicht mehr besucht hatte. Sie beschloss dies sofort zu tun, sobald sie hier heraus gefunden hatte. *Irgendwie finde ich schon hier heraus....* Zuversichtlich ging sie den Gang einfach wieder zurück. Aber sie erkannte immer noch nichts wieder und verlief sich immer mehr. *Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet* dachte sie verzweifelt. Dies musste wohl eine dieser wandernden Gänge sein, die man so gut wie nie findet. Die anderen mussten sich doch langsam Sorgen um sie machen, denn das Abendessen war bereits vorbei und sie war ja nicht dort erschienen.  
  
Wie sich es Hermine schon erhofft hatte, haben Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall aus den wenigen Schülern, die an der Schule geblieben waren, verschiedene Suchtruppen gebildet. Harry und Ron sollten sie oben im Gryffindor Turm zusammen mit Ginny suchen. Fred und George sollten mit Crabbe und Goyle los ziehen und den unteren bereich des Schlosses durch forsten. "Herr Professor, soll ich sie nicht suchen gehen?" fragte Draco an Dumbledore gewand. Er machte sich Sorgen um Hermine. "Oh!!! Mr. Malfoy, sie hab ich ganz vergessen! Sie können ja in den oberen Stockwerken nach Mrs. Granger suchen." er zwinkerte ihm zu und deutete ihm zu gehen. Draco wusste, das er es wusste. *Vor Dumbledore kann man eben nichts geheim halten..........er wusste es.....ob er auch weiß wo sie ist?....er hat mich nach oben geschickt.......er weiß es* dachte sich Draco und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht ob es so gut für die Beiden ist! Nacht für Nacht..." Professor McGonagall wusste es auch. Sie hatte bemerkt, das sich Hermine des öfteren aus dem Schlafsaal geschlichen hatte um sich mit ihm zu treffen. Sie konnte Malfoy nicht leiden, das war ein offenes Geheimnis. Professor Dumbledore lachte leise "Ich habe mir schon gedachte, Minerva, das sie das nicht so einfach akzeptieren werden! Die beiden haben versucht es geheim zu halten, was man ihnen auch nicht verübeln kann!" Er schaute sie mit einem Blick an, der ungefähr so viel wie "Daran können wir nichts ändern und wir haben auch nicht das Recht dazu" bedeuten sollte. Das Gespräch der beiden Professoren war damit beendet. "Probieren sie doch mal, es schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich!" lachte der grauhaarige, weise, alte Mann. Jetzt musste auch Professor McGonagall lachen. Gemeinsam aßen sie und unterhielten sich über ihre Jugend.  
  
Draco war in den oberen Stockwerken angekommen. "Hermine?.......Hermine, wo bist du?" er rief die ganze Zeit ihren Namen während er durch die verschiedenen Gänge eilte.  
  
Hermine hörte wie jemand ihren Namen rief. Schnell lief sie in die Richtung aus der das Rufen kam. Doch der Gang endete in einer Sackgasse. Halt! Da ist doch eine Tür. Hermine ging auf darauf zu. Ja, sie hatte richtig gesehen. Eine Tür, die, die selbe Farbe hatte, wie das Gemäuer, war zu erkennen. Sie versuchte sie zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Auch die verschiedensten Zaubersprüche halfen ihr nicht dabei die Tür zu öffnen. Die Stimme, die nach ihr suchte entfernte sich immer mehr von ihr. "Hier! Ich bin hier....Hallo, ich bin hier!" rief sie verzweifelt und hämmerte dabei mit ihren Fäusten gegen die Tür. Sie hörte wie die Schritte kehrt machten und näher kamen. "Hermine? Bist du dahinter?" fragte jemand. Es war ein Junge und sie glaubte zu wissen wer es war. "Draco? Bist du das?" "Ja, ich bin's! Was ist denn passiert?" "Ich weiß nicht, ich war auf einmal in diesem Gang! Ich habe dann nicht mehr heraus gefunden........hol mich hier raus!" flehte sie ihn an. "Mach die keine Sorgen! Hast du denn deinen Zauberstab nicht dabei?" "Doch aber diese Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen!" Draco bemerkte, das ihre Stimme immer verzweifelter wurde. "Ok, dann werde ich mal einen neuen Zauber versuchen! Professor Snape hat ihn uns beigebracht, er sprengt so ziemlich alles auseinander. Geh zur Seite, sonst verletzt du dich noch!" Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und trat von der Tür weg. Draußen konnte sie hören wie Draco einen, ihr unbekannten, Zauberspruch rief. Kurz darauf wurde die Tür von einer riesigen Druckwelle gesprengt. Hermine, die nicht damit gerechnet hatte schrie, als sie ebenfalls von der Druckwelle erfasst und nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Unsanft landete sie auf dem Rücken. Sie ließ ihr Arme, die sie schützend über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte, auf den Boden fallen und schnappte nach Luft. Draco kam sofort zu ihr gelaufen "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und half ihr auf. Hermine antwortete nicht sondern fiel ihm erleichtert um den Hals "Ich dachte schon mich würde nie mehr jemand finden!" Draco fühlte, das sie ihn genauso vermisst hatte, wie er sie. Er drückte sie ein Stück von sie weg und beugte sich dann zu ihr herunter. Sanft und zärtlich küsst er sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und steckte alles, was sie die ganze Zeit hatte unterdrücken müssen in ihn. Als beide keine Luft mehr hatten musste sie den Kuss lösen. Sie schauten sich tief in die Augen und küssten sich wieder. Ihre Zungen spielten liebevoll mit einander. Hermine wollte das die Zeit stehen blieb. Sie wollte das sie für immer so in seinen Armen liegen und ihn küssen konnte. Draco löste sich von ihr und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie klammerte sich fast an ihn, als ob er sie gleich für immer verlassen würde. Sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust gelegt und genoss es bei ihm zu sein. Seit langem war sie mal wieder richtig Glücklich. Leise flüsterte sie "Ich liebe dich, Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich!" Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er küsste sie noch einmal kurz und zärtlich "Ich dich auch, Hermine Granger!" flüsterte er dann in ihr Ohr. Lange standen sie noch einfach nur da und küssten und umarmten sich.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt mal zu den Anderen gehen, sie machen sich Sorgen um dich!" Er wollte sie schon hinter sich herziehen, doch sie stemmte sich dagegen und blieb stehen "Das ist mir egal! Ich kann dich nur so selten sehen. Ich sehen mich Tag ein Tag aus nach dir. Lass uns noch ein bischen hier bleiben!" Sie wurde rot, doch sie hielt den Blickkontakt. Sein Ton wurde etwas härter und er sagte "Ich doch auch, aber fällt das nicht auf, wenn wir beide solange verschwunden bleiben? Sie werden es erfahren, wenn wir nicht vorsichtiger sind, also lass uns gehen!" Er wusste, das er sie verletzt hatte. Er wollte auch viel lieber noch mit ihr hier bleiben, doch niemand sollte von ihrer Beziehung wissen. Er drehte sich um und ging voraus. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gesammelt doch sie folgte ihm mit gesenktem Blick. Auf dem Gang hinter der Tür kannte sie sich gut aus, von hier aus war es nicht mehr weit bis zum Gryffindor Turm. Sie hielt ihren Blick gesenkt, denn sie wollten nicht des er sah, wie sie weinte "Du, ich geh jetzt..ich..ich ..ich bin Müde!" Sie drehte sich um und rannte los. Er hatte es an ihrer Stimme erkannt *Es tut mit Leid......ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, aber.......du weißt doch das ich dich liebe..* Er wollte nicht das sie weinte und rannte hinter ihr her. "Hermine, warte!" er war um einiges schneller als sie und hatte sie schon nach kurzem eingeholt. Sie blieb stehen, hielt aber ihren Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange und tropften auf den Boden. Sanft hob er ihr Kinn an und zwang sie ihn anzuschauen. "Hermine.....ich würde am liebsten alle Zeit der Welt mit dir verbringen, aber willst du dadurch wirklich riskieren das Harry und Ron davon erfahren? Sie werden es nicht verstehen und dir die Freundschaft kündigen!" sie nickte. "Ich weiß ja, aber..." weitere Tränen tropften zu Boden. Sanft strich er ihr durchs Gesicht. Sie hielt seine Hand fest und legte ihren Kopf hinein. Sie schloss die Augen und er küsste sie nochmals. "Komm heute Nacht noch mal zum Nordturm!" Sie lächelte zustimmend und verließ ihn. Draco machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle um den anderen zu sagen, das er Hermine gefunden hatte, doch das sie schlafen gegangen war. Hermine war tatsächlich schon schlafen gegangen, denn sie war müde. Außerdem wollte sie heute Nacht wach sein.  
  
Es war erst 8:37 Uhr gewesen, als Hermine schlafen gegangen war. Das hatte die anderen Gryffindors sehr gewundert, denn normaler weise war sie nicht der Typ, der früh ins Bett geht. Lavender, Pavarti, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George und Fred hatten es sich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich gemacht und quatschten fröhlich. Ab und zu spielten sie auch Schach oder Snape explodiert. Alles in allem wurde es für die 7 Freunde noch ein schöner Abend. Es war jetzt ca. 11:45 Uhr. Lavender und Pavarti beschlossen schlafen zu gehen und gingen hoch in den Mädchen Schlafsaal. Sie hatten ganz vergessen das Hermine schlief und lachten und kicherten immer noch als sie in das Zimmer traten und das Licht an knipsten. Hermine wachte von dem Lärm den die beiden machten auf und murmelte verschlafen "Wie viel Uhr ist es?!" "Oh, Hermine, tut uns Leid! Wir hatten vergessen, das du schon schläfst. Es ist gleich 11:50 Uhr!" "Danke! Ist nicht so schlimm, ich wäre eh glei....." sie stoppte abrupt, denn sie war gerade dabei sich zu verraten. Lavender und Pavarti warfen sich einen viel sagenden Blick zu und taten dann so als ob es ihnen nicht aufgefallen wäre. Beide hatten sich inzwischen umgezogen "Gut, ich bin müde! Gute Nacht!" Pavarti zwinkerte Lavender zu und gähnte dann noch einmal gespielt. "Ja, ich auch! Gute Nacht, euch beiden" wünschte jetzt auch Lavender ihren Freundinnen und knipste das Licht aus, bevor sie ins Bett huschte. Hermine war hell wach. Sie hatte ein angenehmes kribbeln im Bauch, wenn sie an ihr bevorstehendes Treffen mit Draco dachte. Doch sie konnte noch nicht aufstehen und sich anziehen, denn sie musste erst wirklich sicher sein, das Lavender und Pavarti schlafen. Sie warf nervös einen Blick auf ihren Wecker 12:17 Uhr. Dann lauschte sie angestrengt in die Stille des Zimmers, doch sie hörte nur den gleichmäßigen Atem ihrer Freundinnen *Die schlafen bestimmt......hoffe ich..* dachte sie, bevor sie leise aus ihrem Bett krabbelte und sich anzog. Sie guckte noch einmal nach ob die Mädchen wirklich schliefen und verließ dann leise das Zimmer. So leise es nur möglich war schloss sie die Tür und lief vorsichtig die Treppe herab, denn es könnte ja sein, das immer noch jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum war.  
  
Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür geschlossen, waren Lavender und Pavarti aus ihren Betten gehüpft und zogen sich an "Schneller, sonst verlieren wir sie!" flüsterte Pavarti Lavender zu, die sich noch die Schuhe zuband. "Ja ja, lass uns gehen!" Schnell öffneten sie die Tür und huschten ebenfalls durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, so wie Hermine kurz vor ihnen.  
  
Sie klappten das Portrait zur Seite, doch bevor sie wirklich auf den Gang kletterten schauten sie sich noch nach Hermine um. Sie sahen wie sie Richtung Norden den Gang entlang ging. "Komm!" flüsterte Lavender, die jetzt richtig in fahrt war. Beide schlichen sie hinter Hermine den Flur entlang. "Wo will sie nur hin?" fragte Pavarti leise "Shhhh...sie hört uns noch!" sagte Lavender und legte den Zeigefinger warnend an den Mund. Sie lugten um die nächste Ecke und sahen gerade noch wie Hermine die Treppe zum höchsten Stock empor stieg. "Schnell, beeil dich.....wir verlieren sie!" flüsterte Pavarti und rannte schon fast auf die Treppe zu. Lavender hinter her. Leise stiegen sie dann ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf, doch als sie oben ankamen war Hermine nirgends mehr zu entdecken. "Wo ist sie denn bloß hingegangen?" fragte Pavarti besorgt. "Ich hab da so eine Idee!" "Lass hören!" "Sie ist bestimmt zum Nordturm, der ist hier ganz in der Nähe!" "Ja, das könnte stimmen. Also los!" Beide gingen leise um die nächste Ecke, denn es konnte ja sein, das Hermine immer noch hier irgendwo war.  
  
Hermine bog gerade in den letzten Gang ein, als sie ihn schon sehen konnte. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte die Wand an. *Ich werde ihn erschrecken* dachte sie sich und schlich sie ganz leise von hinten an. Draco hatte sie nicht bemerkt und starrte immer noch auf einen wirklich komisch aussehenden Fleck an der Wand ihm gegenüber. Plötzlich spürte er zwei Hände die ihn am Bauch kitzelten. Er lachte leise auf. Hermine hatte von hinten die Arme um ihn gelegt und angefangen ihn zu kitzeln. Sie lachte jetzt auch als er sie zu sich nach vorne zog.  
  
"Hast du das gehört?" fragte Pavarti leise "Ja! Das klang wie ein Lachen, aber das war nicht Hermine, zumindest nicht zuerst! Es war männlich!" sagte Lavender mit einem fiesen grinsen im Gesicht. Beide spähten sie grinsend um die Ecke, doch was sie dann sahen verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Hermine lag in den Armen eines großen blonden Jungen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. "Malfoy?" fragten sich beide erstaunt und hatten dabei ganz vergessen leise zu sein. Sofort löste Hermine den Kuss und blickte sich erschrocken um "Was ist?" fragte Draco. "Ich habe was gehört.....Stimmen..sie klangen wie die von..." Hermine hatte sich um gesehen und sie gesehen. Lavender und Pavarti hatten sie geschockt angesehen und waren dann davon gerannt. Hermine traten Tränen in die Augen "Nein!......Wartet....." rief sie, riss sich aus Malfoys Armen los und rannte den Beiden hinter her. Er wunderte sich, denn er hatte die beiden Mädchen nicht gesehen. "Hermine, was ist denn los? Wer war da?" fragte er besorgt nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte. Hermine liefen heiße Tränen über die Wange und sie war zu Boden gesunken. "Da....da ...sie haben alles gesehen.....sie werden mich hassen!" schluchzte Hermine. Draco wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Stattdessen kniete er sich nur zu ihr herunter und nahm sie in den Arm. Als sich Hermine nach einiger Zeit wieder beruhigt hatte fragte er sie noch mal "Hermine, wer hat uns gesehen?" sie schaute ihn an "Es...es waren Lavender und Pavarti!" Er grübelte "Deine Zimmergenossinnen?" sie nickte und eine letzte Träne lief ihr die Wange herunter. "Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte er und hatte dabei wieder seinen üblichen gemeinen Ton aufgelegt. Hermine sah in seine zornigen Augen und stotterte "Ich....i..sie haben geschlafen!" Sie rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg und stand auf. Draco fiel auf das er sie angeschrieen hatte. Er ging auf sie zu und flüsterte ihr zärtlich ins Ohr "Tut mir Leid, ich wollte die nicht anschreien. Ich weiß gerade nur nicht was wir jetzt tun sollen!" "Ich weiß ja auch nicht wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe nach geschaut, sie haben geschlafen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!" sie schmiegte sich in Draco ´s Arme und ließ sich von ihm übers Haar streicheln.  
  
"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie mit verzweifeltem Unterton. Sie hatte versucht gelassen zu klingen, doch es war ihr nicht so ganz gelungen. "Ich denke, du solltest mit ihnen reden!" "Nein, das kann ich nicht! Sie werden es nicht verstehen...sie..sie hassen dich!" antwortete sie ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ja, aber du musst es versuchen, oder es weiß bald die ganze Schule! Auch Harry und Ron! Soweit ich weiß sind die beiden doch mit ihnen zusammen (*Hermaco zugrinst*) ! Sie werden es ihnen bestimmt morgen sofort erzählen!" Er schaute sie besorgt an. Es war jetzt eine unangenehme Aufgabe ihren besten Freundinnen zu erklären, das sie mit dem Todfeind ihrer Geliebten zusammen war. Draco küsste sie noch einmal liebvoll. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trennten sie sich.  
  
Hermine war zurück gerannt und hatte sich währenddessen überlegt, wie sie es den Beiden erklären könnte. Schon stand sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Zögernd trat sie ein. Wie sie vermutet hatte saßen Lavender und Pavarti auf ihren Betten und unterhielten sich. Nach ihren Stimmen zu urteilen waren sie sehr aufgebracht und als sie bemerkten wie Hermine den Raum betrat verstummten sie schlagartig. Sie würdigten sie keines Blickes, sondern fingen wieder an sich zu unterhalten. Sie taten so als ob sie gar nicht da wäre. "Ich weiß, ihr könnte das nicht verstehen....a..aber ich liebe Malfoy wirklich!" sagte Hermine leise. Jetzt konnte Lavender nicht anders und lachte los. Pavarti stimmte ein. "Wa..was ist dran so komisch?" fragte sie erstaunt während sie sich auf ihr Bett setzte. Lavender beruhigte sich zuerst wieder und fing jetzt an zu erklären "Na ja, wir hatten schon länger die Vermutung, das du etwas am laufen hast! Du hattest des öfteren morgens diesen...seeligen Gesichtsausdruck!" "Ja genau, wir wussten nur nicht wer es war und als du dich heute verplappert hast, haben wir beschlossen dir zufolgen!" "Ich hätte nie gedacht das es Malfoy sein könnte!" "Ich meine, er ist ein riesiges Arschloch, aber er sieht ziemlich gut aus!" Hermine fing an zu lachen. Ihr war ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Vor Erleichterung kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. Lavender und Pavarti setzten sich neben ihr aufs Bett und nahmen sie in den Arm. "Wieso hast du uns das eigentlich nicht schon früher gesagt?" Hermine lächelte die beiden verlegen an "Na ja, ihr seit doch mit Ron und Harry zusammen...und..und die beiden hassen ihn. Ich meine, die beiden sind meine besten Freunde...ich dachte ihr würdet es nicht verstehen und mich jetzt genauso hassen wie Draco!" "Draco? Klingt komisch!" grinste Pavarti. "Du hast recht, wir hassen ihn, aber wir lieben dich und wir wollen das du glücklich bist! Wenn er dich glücklich machen kann, dann soll es so sein!" Die drei lächelten sich an. "Wie lange läuft das jetzt eigentlich schon und vor allem......wie hat das überhaupt angefangen?" fragte Lavender neugierig. Sofort fing Hermine an alles zu erzählen: Wie sie immer mit ihm zusammen geprallt war, wie sie ihn Nachts bei der Küche getroffen hatte, wie sie ihn auf die Wange geküsst hatte, wie er ihr später den Sternenhimmel vom Nordturm gezeigt hatte, wie er sie zurück getragen hatte nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, wie er sie zurück auf die Wange geküsst hatte und danach so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich auf den Mund........und wie die beiden sie gerade erwischt hatten. Lavender und Pavarti kamen aus dem Grinsen gar nicht mehr raus. Sie hatten sie keinmal unterbrochen erst als sie geendet hatte wurden die neugierig und fragten "Küsst er gut?" Hermine wurde Krebsrot "Ja...sehr gut sogar!" sagte sie verlegen. Lavender und Pavarti lächelten sie an "Wie konntest du dich nur so verstellen? Ich meine, du liebst ihn, doch du darfst ihn tagsüber nicht mal ansehen!" "Tja, manchmal war es schwer und ich wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn einfach geküsst! Ihm ging es nicht anders, das hab ich an seinen Blicken gesehen!.....Aber, werdet ihr es Harry und Ron sagen?" Sie sah sie flehend an. Pavarti und Lavender schauten sich kurz in die Augen und dann sagten sie feierlich "Wir schwören, das wir es nicht verraten werden!" Hermine fiel den beiden glücklich in die Arme. Sie lachten noch lange Zeit und unterhielten sich über ihre Freunde bevor sie schlafen gingen.  
  
Es waren immer noch Ferien und die Mädchen konnten noch lange lange lange ausschlafen. Gestern Nacht hatten sie sich mal so richtig über alles unterhalten, was ihnen Sorgen bereitete. Untereinander hatten sie beschlossen sich gegenseitig zu helfen, so gut es nur geht und danach waren sie endlich so gegen 6: 38 Uhr eingeschlafen. Jetzt war es bereits 13:46 Uhr am Mittag und die drei hatten es endlich geschafft aufzustehen. Mühsam schleppten sie sich ins Bad, wuschen und zogen sich an. Danach trotteten sie in die große Halle um nicht auch noch das Mittagessen zu verpassen.  
  
~gähn~ "Hallo, alle zusammen!" begrüßten sie die anderen, die sie grinsend beobachteten. "Wann seit ihr denn Gestern ins Bett gegangen?" fragte Harry an seine Freundin gewand, doch die war noch nicht in der Verfassung zu antworten Lavender saß mit geschlossenen Augen an ihrem Platz und war damit beschäftigt sich aufrecht zu halten, Pavarti ging es ähnlich, aber sie hatte gar nicht versucht sitzen zu bleiben sondern hatte sich direkt an Ron gelehnt. Malfoy hatte Hermine kurz und flüchtig einen Blick zugeworfen, den sie lächelnd und nickend erwiderte. So gut sie konnten machten sich die Mädchen ans essen. "Ich glaub, ich leg mich noch mal hin!" gähnte Pavarti und war bereits aufgestanden "Willst du nicht mit hoch kommen, Ron?" fügte sie leise hinzu. Ron lief rot an, folgte ihr aber. "Das ist doch ausnahmsweise mal eine gute Idee von Pavarti! Komm Harry, lass und auch nach oben gehen!?!" unauffällig hatte sie Hermine zugezwinkert. Draco hatte es gesehen und wunderte sich bereits. Harry war aufgestanden, doch er blieb noch einmal stehen und drehte sich um "Was machst du denn jetzt, Hermine?" "Na ja,...ehm..die Ferien sind ja bald vorbei und...und ich bereite mich schon mal wieder ein bischen vor!...Ich..gehe in die Bibliothek." antwortete sie und betonte dabei das Wort "Bibliothek". Danach stand sie auf und folgte Harry aus der Halle, nur das sie hinterher einen anderen Weg nahm, als er.  
  
Seufzend (Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob das richtig geschrieben ist *ggg*) ließ sie sich auf einen der Sessel fallen. Sie hatte einfach irgendein Buch gegriffen ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, wie der Titel hieß. Erst jetzt viel ihr auf, das es ein Sachkundebuch mit dem Titel "Was man bei der Fortpflanzung beachten muss!" war. Obwohl niemand im Raum war lief sie knall rot an und pfefferte das Buch einfach in eine Ecke. Das Buch war unter eines der Regale geschlittert. "Oh nein! Wie viel Pech kann ein einziger Mensch eigentlich haben?.....Shit..." fluchend stand sie auf und ging auf das benannte Regal zu. Sie kniete sich hin und versuchte das Buch zu erreichen, doch ihr Arm war nicht lang genug. Sie versuchte es auch noch mal von der anderen Seite, doch das Buch lag so beschissen, das sie es nicht erreichen konnte. Ihr Gesicht hatte zwar inzwischen wieder eine normale Farbe angenommen, doch war sie immer noch verärgert. Missmutig stellte sie sich hin und lehnte sich schwungvoll gegen das Regal. Zu ihrer großen Verzweifelung begann dieses sofort in die andere Richtung zu kippen "Oh Nein....Nein nein nein!" rief sie und rannte schnell um das Regal um es noch aufzuhalten. Zu Spät! Es war bereits so weit gekippt, das es in seinem Fall nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Hermine stand wie angewurzelt da und streckte die Hände dem Regal entgegen, welches auf sie drauf fiel. "AHHHHhhhhh!" schrie sie so laut, das man es ziemlich weit hören konnte. Draco, der den Wink seiner Freundin verstanden hatte, war schon auf dem Weg. Er rannte, als er ihren Schrei gehört hatte und sah gerade noch, wie ein riesiges Bücherregal auf Hermine fiel. "Hermine!!!...." rief er entsetzt und rannte zu ihr. Doch bei all dem Glück im Unglück hatte Hermine wohl alles Glück der Welt gerade auf ihrer Seite gehabt denn das Regal war so auf sie drauf gekippt, das sie genau zwischen einer der vielen Ablagestellen gestanden hatte und deswegen nicht begragen wurde. Sie hatte nur einige Bücher auf den Kopf bekommen, doch das war ja nicht so schlimm. Zitternd und die Hände schützend über das Gesicht haltend stand sie zwischen dem Regal und den vielen Bücher. Erleichtert nahm Draco sie in den Arm. Das war gerade noch rechtzeitig denn kurz darauf gaben ihre Beine nach. Er hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie erst mal zu einem der vielen Sessel, die hier rum standen. Er setzte sich und hatte sie auf dem Schoß "Das war ja knapp!" sagte er und sie nickte. Hermine war blass und zitterte immer noch "So hab ich mich schon lange nicht mehr erschreckt!" sie sprach so leise, das Draco sie kaum verstehen konnte. "Ich hatte gerade richtig Angst um dich!" flüsterte er sanft und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie schaute ihn an "Ich liebe dich so sehr! Wieso kannst du kein Gryffindor sein?" sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt und fing jetzt an mit Malfoy das Chaos zu beseitigen. "Wieso kannst du kein Slytherin sein?" war seine gegen Frage. Sie sagte darauf nichts mehr, sondern widmete sich jetzt völlig dem Aufräumen.  
  
Es hatte bestimmt 1 1/2 Stunden gedauert bis sie endlich alles wieder in seinen vorherigen Zustand gebracht hatten. Die Beiden waren fix und fertig und setzten sich jetzt erschöpft auf die gemütlichen Sessel. Plötzlich sprang Hermine wieder auf, denn sie hatte das Buch entdeckt, welches ihr das alles überhaupt eingebrockt hatte. Schnell ging sie drauf zu, hob es auf und starrte es an "Du bist daran Schuld!" sagte sie wütend, öffnete das nächste Fenster und warf es mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte hinaus. Sie strich die Hände gegeneinander, so als ob sie Kreide abstäuben wollte und sagte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht "So, jetzt fühl ich mich besser!!!" Draco war etwas erstaunt, das ausgerechnet Hermine so mit einem Buch umging, aber es gefiel ihm und er ging auf sie zu und küsste sie. "Was war das eigentlich für ein Buch?" fragte er, nachdem sie sich doch endlich hingesetzt hatten. Hermine wurde sofort wieder knallrot und stotterte "Na ja....ehm...also...ich..hab nicht drauf geachtet!" Er musste lachen, er fand es immer süß wenn ihr etwas peinlich war und sie anfing zu stottern. "Du bist gemein!" sagte sie beleidigt und machte einen Schmollmund. "Nun sag schon! Was war das für ein Buch?" "Nein, das sag ich nicht!" "Wieso denn nicht? Ich kann es mir schon denken, aber man kann es ja ganz leicht heraus finden!" er grinste fies und sprang auf. Er rannte aus der Bibliothek, doch Hermine war ihm dicht auf den Fersen "Nein! Wehe du guckst es dir an!" "Was tust du dann? Wirst du mich dann nicht mehr küssen?" "Ja!....Vielleicht!" Sie stritten sich unterwegs noch weiter. Draco gewann immer mehr an Vorsprung, denn er war wirklich schnell. Inzwischen waren sie in der Eingangshalle angekommen und rannten immer noch weiter. Draco voran und Hermine hinterher. Draußen war es kalt und Hermine hatte ja nur ihre neue Schulkleidung (Knie langer Rock, Bluse etc.) an, aber es war unheimlich schön, denn der Schnee glitzerte in der warmen Nachmittagssonne. Draco hatte das Buch schon beinahe erreicht. Hermine hatte keine Chance mehr ihn einzuholen, also zückte sie ihren Zauberstab, konzentrierte sich und rief "Accio Buch!!!" Kurz bevor Draco nach ihm greifen konnte, hob es ab und schwebte auf Hermine zu. Diese war grinsend schon ein paar Schritte rückwärts gegangen und als sie das Buch in den Händen hielt drehte sie sich um und rannte lachend vor Draco davon, denn dieser hatte die Verfolgung sofort aufgenommen "Hermine, das war unfair!" rief er ihr nach. "Wieso? Du kannst schneller rennen, und ich kann besser Zaubern!" Kurzerhand bückte Draco sich und fing an sie mit Schneebällen zu bombardieren. Hermine wich geschickt aus und warf jetzt ebenfalls mit Schneebällen nach ihm. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie das Buch vergessen und waren damit beschäftigt, den Bällen des jeweils anderen auszuweichen. Hermines Arme und Beine waren schon rot angelaufen, von den vielen Treffern die Draco gelandet hatte. Aber auch er war des öfteren getroffen worden. Sein Nacken war ebenfalls feuerrot. Beiden war furchtbar warm und sie schwitzen. Nach einer halben Stunde wildes rum Toben ließ sich Hermine erschöpft in den Schnee fallen und genoss die Kühle, die sie auf der Stelle umschloss. "Schon erschöpft?" fragte Draco der sich fies grinsend über sie gebeugt hatte. Als Antwort bekam er nur einen saftigen Schneeball ins Gesicht. "Das bekommst du zurück!" lachte er, kniete sich neben sie und fing an sie zu kitzeln. Zuerst tat Hermine so als würde es ihr nichts ausmachen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit musste sie laut loslachen "HALT! Halt Halt!....hahaha...bitteee....Aua..aua...bitte hör auf!" er hatte endlich aufgehört und sie hielt sich den, vor lachen schmerzenden, Bauch. "Ist dir nicht kalt?" fragte er nach einiger Zeit, in der niemand etwas gesagt hatte. "Doch, aber es ist mir gerade egal!" sie lächelte ihn lieb an und legte jetzt ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß und schloss die Augen. Sie liess sich von ihm sanft durchs Gesicht streicheln und genoss es. "Du bist ganz kalt! Lass uns rein gehen, sonst wirst du noch Krank." doch er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort sondern stand schon auf. Danach half er ihr hoch und zog sie an einer Hand hinter sich her.  
  
"Du musst dich umziehen, du kannst hier nicht mit den nassen Klamotten rum rennen!" sie guckte ihn traurig an "Muss das sein?" "Ja! Ich will doch nicht das du Krank wirst!" er küsste sie kurz "Ich gehe mich auch umziehen! Sollen wir uns heute nach dem Abendbrot in der Bibliothek treffen?" sie überlegte erst und nickte dann. Glücklich gingen beide ihren Weg. Beim Gryffindor Turm nannte Hermine der Fetten Dame das Passwort und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Pavarti saß dort mit Ron und sie küssten sich gerade, als sie hörten wie Hermine an ihnen vorbei rauschte und im Mädchen Schlafsaal verschwand. Sofort unterbrach Pavarti den Kuss, entschuldigte sich bei Ron und folgte Hermine.  
  
Hermine hatte schon angefangen sich aus ihren nassen Sachen zu pellen. "Und wie war's?" fragte Pavarti neugierig. "Total schön!" antwortete Hermine während sie sich trockene Unterwäsche anzog. Ein glitzern trat in ihre Augen, bei dem Pavarti schmunzeln musste "Das freut mich für dich! Es wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit, das du dir nen Kerl besorgst." Hermine schaute sie etwas verdutzt an, musste dann aber lachen, weil sie Pavarti ja recht geben musste. "Und? Wie küsst eigentlich Ron? Ich wollte euch gerade nicht stören!" Jetzt war Pavarti dran rot zu werden "Er küsst ganz gut!" sie war ganz klein laut geworden. "meinst du ich kann normale Straßenklamotten anziehen, solange noch Ferien sind?" "Ich denke schon!" sagte Pavarti, sie war froh, das Hermine das Thema gewechselt hatte. Hermine holte eine weite lange Latzhose und ein schwarzes enges Shirt aus ihrer Tasche und begann sich anzuziehen. Sie war gerade fertig, als Lavender ins Zimmer geplatzt kam und rief "Ich hab euch gesehen!" dabei grinste sie frech. Hermine wurde rot und schaute zu Boden. "Aber Hermine, du wirst doch nicht rot werden? Ihr seht ja so süß aus zusa.....was hast du da an? Das sieht echt cool aus!" Lavender, die nicht wie Pavarti und Hermine aus einer Muggel Familie kam, kannte solche Art von Kleidung ja gar nicht und schaute sich Hermine jetzt von oben bis unten an. Ihre Latzhose war aus einem dunklen Jeansstoff und ihr schwarzes Shirt hatte 3/4 Ärmel und eine Kapuze. Insgesamt, sah es sehr ungewöhnlich aus, aber es stand ihr. "Meine Sachen sind vorhin bei der Schneeballschlacht nass geworden und jetzt musste ich mich umziehen!" Hermine schmunzelte, als sie Lavenders Blick sah. "Na ja, also ich wollte sagen, das ich finde, das ihr gut zusammen passt! Du und Draco!" sie betonte dabei seinen Namen, denn sie würde ihn normalerweise niemals so nennen. "Ich finde aber, das ihr sehr unvorsichtig gewesen seit, was wäre denn wenn euch jemand gesehen hätte?" Hermine wurde schlagartig eiskalt *Ja stimmt, aber........Harry?...Ron?* "Oh mein Gott, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht!" sagte Hermine geschockt und ließ sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Lavender und Pavarti sahen sie besorgt an "Komm jetzt erst mal essen, da werden wir schon merken, ob euch jemand gesehen hat!" sie lächelten ihr aufmunternd zu. "Ihr habt ja recht! Ich sollte nicht gleich den Kopf verlieren." Die drei Freundinnen machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, doch es saß noch niemand dort. Hermine hatte riesigen Hunger und keine Lust mehr noch auf die anderen zu warten. Deswegen fing sie einfach schon an zu essen. Die anderen beiden taten es ihr gleich. Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit "Ich treffe mich nachher mit Draco in der Bibliothek! Könntet ihr vielleicht......" ".....dafür sorgen, das ihr ungestört bleibt? Ja Klar!" fiel Lavender ihr ins Wort und Pavarti nickte zustimmend. "Komisch, es ist kommt ja immer noch keiner! Wo sind die denn alle?" die Mädchen machten sich inzwischen schon sorgen. "Ich weiß es auch nicht, sollen wir sie mal suchen?" "Ich kann nicht, ich gehe jetzt in die Bibliothek!" Hermine grinste ihre Freundinnen glücklich an und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Verabredung.  
  
Währenddessen bei in den Kerkern von Slytherin.....  
  
Draco hatte bereits seinen nassen Umhang ausgezogen. Der Rest war ja trocken geblieben. Er hatte keinen Hunger, also hatte er sich auf sein Bett gelegt um sich ein bischen auszuruhen. Er war gerade ein bischen eingedöst, als Crabbe und Goyle das Zimmer betraten. Beide stellten sich vor Malfoys Bett auf und schauten ihn an. "Was ist?" fragte Draco in seiner gewohnt kühlen und gehässigen Art. Crabbe, der mit dem höheren IQ, fing an zu sprechen "Wir haben dich gesehen!" Draco schaute seine beiden 'Freunde' ungläubig an "Wo bei denn?" fragte er und tat dabei gelassen, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte sich eine riesige Nervosität in ihm breit gemacht. Goyle grunzte höhnisch "Wir wissen, das du ein Verhältnis mit der Granger-Tussi hast!" Malfoy war inzwischen aufgestanden und schaute den Beiden jetzt wütend ins Gesicht "Was wollt ihr damit sagen?" Crabbe ergriff wieder das Wort und lispelte "Wir werden es jedem sagen, wenn....." die beiden starteten ein lautes Grunzkonzert. "Wenn was?" Malfoy kochte vor Wut. Wenn die beiden nicht zu zweit und um einiges Stärker gewesen wären, hätte er sich am liebsten auf sie gestürzt und sie zu Boden geschlagen. Crabbe hatte aufgehört zu lachen und flüsterte Goyle kurz etwas ins Ohr, dann sagte er mit einem fiesen Ton "Wir haben uns etwas anderes überlegt! Wenn du nicht das tust, was wir von dir verlangen, dann wird deiner kleinen Freundin etwas Schlimmes zustoßen!" laut lachend verließen sie das Zimmer. Draco stand immer noch da, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. *Sie werden ihr weh tun........das kann ich nicht zu lassen......* er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Crabbe und Goyle saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich, doch sie verstummten, als Draco auf sie zu kam "Ok, ich tue was ihr verlangt, dafür werdet ihr sie in Ruhe lassen und es für euch behalten!" Die beiden schauten sich an "Einverstanden!" lachten und ab und zu waren eklige Rülpsgeräusche zu hören. Draco wurde immer zorniger und konnte nicht mehr anders "WAS, soll ich denn tun?" schrie er sie an. Crabbe tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, doch Malfoy bezweifelte, das er das überhaupt konnte. Danach grinste er so breit, das man seine widerlich gelben Zähne sehen konnte "Du wirst jetzt zu eurem Treffen gehen und mit ihr Schluss machen!" Draco schaute ihn entsetzt an, aber dann überlegte er, das er lieber tat was sie verlangten, denn er wollte nicht das Hermine auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt würde. "Ok! Wir sind in der Bibliothek verabredet! Ihr solltet euch hinter einem der Regale verstecken, damit ihr auch alles hören könnt, aber sie euch nicht sehen kann !" Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging er voraus.  
  
Hermine wartete jetzt schon fast seit einer Stunde auf Draco *Wo bleibt er denn?* Sie versuchte sich noch mal in ihr Buch (Gesetze der Schwerkraft in der Zaubererwelt) zu vertiefen um sich abzulenken. Sie wurde immer nervöser *Vielleicht ist ihm etwas dazwischen gekommen?.......Man!...* sie stand auf und legte das Buch in sein Regal zurück, als sie hinter sich Schritte hörte. Schnell versteckte sie sich hinter einem Regal, denn es könnte ja sein, das es Ron oder Harry war. Sie spähte zur Tür. Die Schritte wurden immer lauter und Hermine wurde immer nervöser. Da betrat er den Raum. Sofort war alle Anspannung von ihr gefallen und sie lief glücklich auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und wollte ihn küssen, doch er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er fasste ihre Arme, löste sie von seinem Hals und zog Hermine weiter nach hinten in den Raum hinein, sodass Crabbe und Goyle sie von ihrem Versteck aus nicht mehr sehen konnten. "Was ist denn los? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte sie ängstlich. Er antwortete nicht. Er guckte sie auch nicht an, sondern starrte so zu sagen durch sie hin durch. "Wir können so nicht mehr weiter machen! Ich kann..." Hermine wollte ihn unterbrechen, doch er redete einfach weiter "...nicht mehr so weiter machen. Mir ist klar geworden, das ich dich nicht wirklich liebe. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich verabscheue dich mehr, als je zuvor!" Hermine war erschrocken zurück gewichen "Da..das meinst du nicht ernst!" Ihre Kehle war völlig ausgetrocknet und ihre Lippen bebten. Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen angesammelt. Am liebsten hätte Draco sie jetzt einfach nur in seine Arme geschlossen und sie geküsst. Doch er durfte nicht riskieren, das Crabbe und Goyle einen Grund hatten ihr etwas zu tun. "Sieh mir in die Augen und sag mir, das du mich nicht mehr liebst!" Ihre Stimme klang zornig, doch er wusste, das dass nur Tarnung war. Sie wollte nicht zeigen, das er sie mitten ins Herz getroffen hatte. Er ballte sein Hände und blickte ihr dann direkt ins Gesicht. Seine Blick und seine Stimme waren so kalt, wie sie es früher auch immer gewesen waren "Ich liebe dich nicht mehr!" Das war zuviel. Jetzt konnte Hermine ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Stumm rannen sie ihre Wangen hinunter. Ihr Blick hatte sich immer noch nicht von dem Dracos gelöst. Sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wie sehr hatte sie sich auf dieses Treffen gefreut, aber jetzt? Jetzt war dies der schlimmste Augenblicks ihres Lebens. Draco konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen. Stumm ging er an ihr vorbei und verließ die Bibliothek. Hermines Knie zitterten und gaben letzt endlich nach. Da saß sie nun. Wie ein Häufchen Elend. Keinen Laut gab sie von sich. Man könnte meinen, das sie nicht einmal mehr atmete. Immer mehr und mehr stumme Tränen fielen zu Boden. Hermine hatte keine Kraft mehr. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte vor Trauer und Schmerz. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken, winkelte die Knie an und schluchzte herzzerreißend. Sie glaubte ihr Herz müsse gleich zerbrechen, so weh tat es ihr. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Draco sie noch beobachtet hatte. Er weinte genauso bitter wie sie. Sein Herz schmerzte ebenso, wie das ihre.  
  
Er musste jetzt stark sein. Für Hermine. Mit seinem Ärmel wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn schon hörte er ein widerliches Lachen hinter sich. "Gut gemacht, Malfoy!" Crabbe und Goyle standen jetzt vor ihm und grinsten. "Was wollt ihr noch? Habt ihr nicht erreicht, was ihr wolltet?" Draco hatte leise und traurig gesprochen. "Wir lassen es dich wissen, wenn du wieder etwas für uns tun kannst!" Die beiden gingen in Richtung Kerker davon. Draco warf noch einen letzten Blick zu Hermine. Sie lag immer noch auf dem Boden und weinte bitterlich. Schon kamen auch ihm wieder die Tränen, doch er wischte sie schnell weg und machte sich auf den Weg. Wohin? Das wusste er nicht. Einfach nur weg!  
  
"Was macht denn Malfoy da unten?" fragte Lavender an Pavarti gewand "Und vor allem, wo ist Hermine?" Pavarti zuckte mit den Schultern. Die beiden waren in ihrem Zimmer und hatten Hausaufgaben gemacht. Lavender war aufgestanden, hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen und Draco entdeckt. Er saß am See Ufer und starrte regungslos vor sich hin. "Ich glaube da stimmt was nicht! Lass uns nach Hermine suchen!" Pavarti hatte sich neben Lavender ans Fenster gestellt und Malfoy ebenfalls beobachtet. Lavender nickte zustimmend und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.  
  
*Wieso?......Wieso?.....Was ist denn nur geschehen?.....Warum tut er mir so weh?..* Hermine war so verzweifelt. Sie konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Ihre Tränen liefen und liefen, ohne das sie auch nur eine Chance hätte sie zu stoppen. Ihr tat alles weh. Doch all der Schmerz war nur ein Bruchteil von dem was ihr Herz ertragen musste. Ihre Trauer hätte das ganze Universum ausfüllen können und es wäre trotzdem nur ein kleiner Teil aus ihrem Herzen verschwunden. Sie stand mit Mühe und Not auf und ging aus der Bibliothek. * Wieso?...Ich verabscheue dich mehr, als je zuvor......Ich liebe dich nicht mehr ............Du liebst mich nicht!............* Hermine Gedanken kreisten die ganze Zeit um die Malfoys. *Nie wieder!......das werde ich dir nie verzeihen.....Du liebst mich nicht!..*  
  
Allmählich konnte sie ihre Tränen trocknen, denn inzwischen war der Schmerz so schlimm das er durch Tränen schon gar nicht mehr zum Ausdruck gebracht werden konnte. *Das verzeihe ich dir nie..* Hermine ging die inzwischen schon dunklen Gänge entlang. Sie war auf dem Weg zum Klo der Maulenden Myrthe. Sie wollte allein sein, außerdem brauchte sie jetzt etwas Wasser um ihre verheulten Augen zu kühlen. Sie musste an eine Stelle aus einem Lied denken:  
  
Du reißt mein Herz in zwei Millionen Teile aus Schmerz und die sind schwer wie Blei. (Sabrina Setlur *ggg*)  
  
Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf, hielt ihre Hände darunter und wusch sich das Gesicht. Ein Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihr, das sie das noch ein paar mal öfters tun sollte.  
  
"Wo ist sie denn nur?" Lavender und Pavarti durchquerten gerade die große Halle "Sie wollte sich doch mit Malfoy in der Bibliothek treffen, aber wieso ist sie dann nicht da?" "Keine Ahnung! Am besten fragen wir mal ihn!" Pavarti `s Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich "Wenn er ihr weh getan hat, dann sollte er sich aber auf etwas gefasst machen!" Die Beiden gingen direkt auf Malfoy zu und bauten sich vor ihm auf. "Wo ist Hermine? Ich dachte ihr wolltet euch treffen?" Draco schaute die Beiden verdutzt an. "Hermine? Ist sie denn nicht mehr in der Bibliothek?" Er war aufgestanden. "Nein! Wieso bist du denn nicht bei ihr?" Er antwortete nicht sondern machte sich auf den Weg ins Schloss. "Hey!! Antworte gefälligst!" die beiden liefen ihm empört hinter her. "Was ist denn überhaupt geschehen?" Er drehte sich so ruckartig um, das Lavender erschrocken zusammen zuckte. "Ich musste es tun! Sonst hätten sie ihr etwas angetan. Das durfte ich doch nicht zu lassen, oder?" er raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare. "Was hast du denn getan? Du...d..hast du etwa.....?" er nickte . "Aber wieso?" "Crabbe und Goyle.......man sollte es nicht für möglich, aber sie haben uns heute Morgen gesehen und sind doch auf den schlauen Gedanken gekommen mich zu erpressen! Wenn ich nicht das tue was sie verlangen, werden sie ihr etwas antun." Lavender und Pavarti waren sichtlich geschockt "Das können die doch nicht ernst meinen, wir sind hier in Hogwarts! Wenn Dumbledore davon erfährt werden sie ohne weiteres von der Schule geschmissen. Du musst ihn um Hilfe bitten!" Sie hatte recht, doch dann würde es bald jeder wissen. War er schon bereit dafür? "Aber dann werden es bald alle wissen....ich weiß nicht, ob das so gut wäre! Es würde meinen und ihren Ruf zerstören." "Das ist doch egal! Diejenigen, die wirklich eure Freunde sind, werden es verstehen! Wir zum Beispiel. Wir hassen dich, aber wir akzeptieren das trotzdem!" sie sagte das so, als wäre das alles so selbst verständlich. "Es denken nicht alle so wie ihr, oder ich!" Lavender wusste darauf nichts mehr zu sagen. "Sollten wir nicht endlich mal Hermine suchen?" Pavarti wollte nicht das dass ganze hier in einen Streit aus brach. "Du hast ja recht! Ihr habt wirklich schon überall gesucht?" "Ja..." "Warte, wir haben den Nordturm vergessen!" "Na dann, los!" Schnell machten sie sich auf den Weg dort hin.  
  
Hermine hatte inzwischen das Klo wieder verlassen. Sie wollte jetzt nur noch Schlafen. Nichts als Schlafen. Diesen ganzen Schmerz einfach vergessen. Nichts mehr spüren. Erschöpft schleppte sie sich die Gänge entlang. Sie sah sich um *Oh Nein!...* Sie war hier am Nordturm. Ausgerechnet hier!!! Der Ort, an dem sie sich so oft mit ihm getroffen hatte. Wieso musste ihr das alles passieren? Sie wusste es nicht. Es sollte anscheinend so sein. Sie wollte sie noch einmal sehen. Die Sterne. Ein letztes Mal. Zumindest von diesem Ort aus. Langsam stieg sie die steile Treppe zum Platon hinauf. Der Grund, weswegen es verboten war sich dort oben ohne Aufsicht aufzuhalten, war der das es dort oben kein Schutzgeländer gab, so wie bei den anderen 3 Türmen. Der Kühle Nachwind tat unheimlich gut. Ja! Hier wollte sie noch ein bischen bleiben. Normalerweise wäre sie niemals so leichtsinnig gewesen, doch jetzt war es ihr gerade egal, ob sie sterben würde oder nicht. Sie setzte sich an den Rand und ließ die Beine baumeln. Immer wieder hörte sie seine verletzenden Worte Ich verabscheue dich mehr als je zuvor ......Ich liebe dich nicht mehr *Es tut so weh!* Sie hätte schreien können, doch ihre Stimme hätte mit Sicherheit versagt. Ihr Hals fühlte sich so trocken an. Sie war so müde. Hell und klar leuchtete der Mond am Himmel. Hermine ließ sich nach hinten kippen und fühlte jetzt auch die angenehme Kälte an ihrem Rücken. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und fielen ihr nach einiger Zeit zu. Da lag sie nun am Rand des Platon, die Beine am baumeln und schlief. Sie schlief tief und fest, denn das Weinen war sehr anstrengend gewesen.  
  
Pavarti, Lavender und Draco hatten den Nordturm bereits erreicht und machten sich jetzt daran die Treppe hoch zusteigen. Sie hatten das Platon beinahe erreicht, als Lavender sich plötzlich umdrehte "Am besten bleibst du erst mal hier!" sagte sie an Malfoy gewand. "Ja, du hast sicherlich Recht!" er ging wieder ein paar Stufen hinab und setzte sich. Die beiden Mädchen hatten inzwischen das Platon betreten und blickten sich um. "Hermine!..." flüsterte Pavarti mitleidsvoll und ging auf das schlafende Mädchen zu. Man konnte immer noch ganz deutlich erkennen, das sie geweint hatte. Lavender war ebenfalls neben sie getreten. "Sie tut mir so leid!" sagte sie ganz leise und eher zu sich selbst als zu Pavarti. Diese bückte sich und fing an Hermine vom Rand weg zutragen "Hilf mir doch mal!" Sofort packte Lavender mit an. Beide zusammen trugen sie Hermine in die Mitte des Platons, legten sie ab und weckten sie sanft. "Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine verschlafen und blinzelte ihre Freundinnen an. Doch ihr fiel alles ein und sie brauchte die Antwort nicht mehr. Sofort kamen ihr wieder die Tränen. "Warum?" schluchzte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Lavender und Pavarti nahmen sie in den Arm. "Wir wissen was geschehen ist, und wir wissen auch warum! Aber ich denke, du solltest es dir lieber von Draco erklären lassen!" Hermine schaute die beiden an. "Nein! Niemals werde ich ihm verzeihen! Nie wieder werde ich auch nur ein Wort mit ihm reden! Nie mehr!" ihre Stimme war so hasserfüllt das die Beiden eine Gänsehaut bekamen. Hermine befreite sich aus deren Umarmung und rannte zur Tür, die wieder nach unten führte. Sie riss die Tür auf und wollte schon die Stufen hinab springen, doch sie war auf einmal wie versteinert. Da saß er. Ausgerechnet er. *Was soll ich jetzt tun?* Draco war sofort aufgesprungen, als er das Quietschen der Tür hinter sich gehört hatte. Da stand sie und schaute ihn mit traurigen Augen an. Sie waren immer noch rot und geschwollen vom vielen Weinen. Hermine fasste sich als erste wieder. Ein hasserfüllter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen. Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr und ging jetzt die Treppe runter. Erhoben Hauptes lief sie an ihm vorbei und beachtete ihn nicht mehr. Für sie war er Luft. "Hermine, lass es mich dir erklären! Bitte....." Er stoppte, denn Hermine hatte sich die Finger in die Ohren gesteckt und hatte wieder einen Schritt zugelegt. Ja, sie wurde immer schneller und sprang jetzt schon die Treppe hinab. Unten angekommen rannte sie los, ohne auch nur noch einmal nach hinten zublicken. Draco wollte ihr hinterher, doch Lavender und Pavarti hielten ihn auf. Die Beiden hatten das Treppenhaus kurz nach Hermine betreten und alles beobachtet. "Lass sie! Sie muss jetzt erst mal alleine sein. Du hast ihr das Herz gebrochen!! Das wird sie dir nicht so ohne weiteres verzeihen!" Zusammen gingen die Mädchen jetzt ebenfalls an ihm vorbei und ließen ihn allein. *Ich habe ihr Herz gebrochen! * Verzweifelt machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, damit sie ihm verzieh. Er hatte den Entschluss gefasst zu Dumbledore zu gehen und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Außerdem wollte er nicht noch einmal so etwas schreckliches tun müssen. Morgen würde er zum Direktor gehen und Crabbe und Goyle verraten.  
  
Hermine hatte aufgehört zu rennen und ging die Gänge nur noch ganz langsam entlang. Sie wollte weinen, doch die Tränen kamen einfach nicht. *Wieso? Wieso musste ausgerechnet ER da sein? Ich verstehe es einfach nicht! * Sie war am Gryffindor Turm angekommen "Passwort?" Fragte die Fette Dame genervt "Crazy Daisy" antwortete Hermine gleichgültig. Im Gemeinschaftsraum brannte nur noch das Feuer im Kamin. Harry, Ron, Ginny und die Zwillinge waren zum Glück schon schlafen gegangen. Sie setzte sich in den Sessel nahe dem Feuer, denn so war sie erstens vom Portraitloch aus nicht zu sehen und zweitens war ihr kalt. *Was soll ich nur tun? Ich habe so viel Unterricht mit ihm.... wie soll ich das durch halten... Wieso tut er mir das an? Ich schaffe das nicht....* hinter sich hörte Hermine die Stimmen von Lavender und Pavarti, die in Richtung Schlafsaal davon gingen. Die Müdigkeit holte sie von neuem ein und übermannte sie. Zusammen gekauert schlief sie in ihrem Sessel ein. Lavender und Pavarti saßen oben im Zimmer noch auf ihren Betten. "Hast du ihren Schatten auch gesehen?" "Ja, sie saß im Sessel!" "Sie tut mir so leid!" "Crabbe und Goyle sollte man von der Schule werfen!" "Ich möchte jetzt schlafen, ich bin müde!" Beendete Pavarti das Gespräch. Beide löschten ihre Kerzen und legten sich schlafen.  
  
Die letzten Tage der Ferien hatte sich Hermine so gut wie nur im Gryffindor Turm aufgehalten und gelernt. Sie wollte nicht riskieren Draco zu begegnen. Lavender und Pavarti brachten ihr Essen mit, sofern es möglich war. Harry und Ron verstanden inzwischen gar nichts mehr und belagerten jetzt ständig Lavender und Pavarti, denn die schienen ja zu wissen was mit Hermine los war. Doch sie hielten dicht. Hermine saß in ihrem Bett und las ein Buch *Morgen sind die Ferien vorbei und ich muss.... wieder in den Unterricht * sie schluckte und spürte wie sich ihre Kehle zu zog. *Ich werde ihm aus dem Weg gehen..... und...und ihn einfach nicht beachten * Hermine machte sich in Gedanken schon den Ablauf der Tage zurecht, damit sie Draco nicht begegnen musste. Aber noch war ja Zeit *....Heut noch.. * sie vertiefte sich wieder in ihr Buch, doch in Wirklichkeit hing sie mit ihren Gedanken immer noch an dem morgigen Tag.  
  
Draco stand zögernd vor dem Wasserspeier, der der Eingang zu Dumbledore ´s Büro war. Er war immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob er das wirklich tun sollte. Der Vorteil war, das Crabbe und Goyle von der Schule fliegen würden, aber der Nachteil war, das alle wissen würden warum und somit auch das er und Hermine eine Beziehung haben. Hatte er gerade `haben´ gedacht? Das stimmte ja inzwischen leider nicht mehr. *Ich muss es tun! * Entschlossen trat er auf den Wasserspeier zu, nannte ihm das Passwort und machte sich auf den Weg in Dumbledore ´s Büro. Vielleicht würde sie ihm verzeihen, sobald sie weiß, weshalb er das getan hatte. ~Klopf, klopf~ Er wartete auf Dumbledores Befehl ein zutreten. "Herein!" rief eine freundliche Stimme, die eindeutig dem Direktor gehörte. Draco trat ein "Guten Tag, Herr Professor!" sagte er und trat auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. "Mr. Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?" fragte er überrascht. Er hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. "Professor, ich ... ich muss ihnen etwas sagen!" er zögerte etwas. "Ich höre zu!" Dumbledore wusste schon was er ihm jetzt erzählen würde, doch er tat so, als würde er völlig gespannt auf das sein, was Draco ihm erzählen würde. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr und Draco fing an zu erzählen. "Sie können sie ruhig setzen!" unterbrach er ihn kurz. Verlegen nahm Draco Platz und redete weiter.  
  
Es war inzwischen Nacht, als Draco geendet hatte. "Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe, haben sie nur mit ihr Schluss gemacht, weil Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle damit gedroht haben, es den anderen Schülern zu sagen, oder Mrs. Granger zu verletzten?" Dumbledore schaute nachdenklich drein und Draco nickte. "Nun gut Mr. Malfoy, ich kann ihnen noch nichts genaueres sagen, doch ich werde dafür sorgen, das Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle die Schule verlassen müssen! Hogwarts steht für Ehrlichkeit und Schutz, da können wir Leute, die sich nicht daran halten nicht gebrauchen! Sie können gehen, ich werde alles in die Wege leiten. Morgen werden die anderen Schüler zurück kehren und die beiden Herren aus ihrem Zimmer werden abreisen!" Draco bedankte sich und verließ dann glücklich das Büro. Das wäre erledigt, jetzt musste er nur noch Hermine alles erklären. *Ob sie wohl noch wach ist? * Malfoy wäre am liebsten jetzt noch zum Gryffindor Turm gegangen, doch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, das er noch jemanden treffen würde, der Hermine für ihn holt war sehr gering. Deshalb ging er jetzt erst mal in seinen Schlafsaal, doch er wollte sofort Morgen nach dem Unterricht mit ihr sprechen. *Dumbledore ist doch nicht so übel....... * dachte er noch und ging dann schlafen.  
  
~gähn~ *Oh nein! * dachte Hermine bei einem Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 6:30 Uhr, doch sie musste aufstehen, denn heute war wieder Schule. Sofort saß ihr wieder ein Kloß im Hals. *Draco * dachte sie nur noch. Heute musste sie ihn sehen, denn sie hatten direkt in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Hermine schleppte sich ins Bad und fing an sich zu waschen. Nach einiger Zeit kamen auch Lavender und Pavarti um sich fertig zu machen. Gemeinsam liefen sie in die große Halle um zu Frühstücken. Hermine wusste sofort was sie an den Ferien vermissen würde. Ihre Schultasche lastete so sehr auf ihren Schulter, das sie den Eindruck hatte ein ganzer Laster würde auf ihrem Rücken stehen. Die vier Haustische waren wieder aufgestellt worden, denn nun waren alle Schüler da . Sie hatten Hogwarts in der Nacht erreicht, weil der Zug Verspätung hatte. Harry und Ron waren bereits am essen und grüßten sie verschlafen als die Mädchen sich zu ihnen setzten. Hermine hatte es geschafft, nicht einmal zum Tisch der Slytherins zu gucken. Die fünf machten sich auf in die Kerker, zu ihrem absoluten Lieblingsunterricht mit Snape. *Kotz * dachte Ron, als er nur daran dachte. Sie betraten den Raum so ziemlich als die Ersten. Schnell nahmen sie ihre gewohnten Plätze ganz hinten an der Wand ein, und packten schon mal ihre Sachen aus. "Scheiß Zaubertränke!" Fluchten Harry und Ron leise, denn sie hatten keine Lust auf Malfoy und Snape, die sie wieder peinigen würden. Lavender und Pavarti saßen eine Reihe vor ihnen und flüsterten emsig mit einander. "Hey, ihr beiden, was flüstert ihr denn da?" Ron schaute seine Freundin neugierig an, doch diese grinste nur und sagte frech "Wenn es dich etwas angehen würde, würden wir nicht flüstern!" Danach widmete sie sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Lavender. Ron war etwas beleidigt und Harry hatte aus unerfindlichen Gründen einen Lachanfall bekommen. Nur Hermine saß schweigend da. Sie wusste genau worüber sich ihre Zimmergenossinnen unterhielten und es machte sie etwas ärgerlich. Die Tür öffnete sich, und weitere Schüler traten ein. Unter anderem auch die meisten der Slytherins, doch Malfoy war zu Hermines Erleichterung noch nicht dabei. Snape betrat den Raum und sofort verstummte das Stimmengewirr. *Wo ist er denn? * Hermine wunderte sich weshalb Draco noch nicht da war. Wieso dachte sie eigentlich schon wieder an ihn? Sie wusste es! Sie liebte ihn immer noch, obwohl er ihr so weh getan hatte und sie sich geschworen hatte ihm nie mehr zu verzeihen. Hermine wurde brutal aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Snape auf einmal vor ihr stand und sie anschrie "Sag´ mal, Granger, hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Sie sollen unverzüglich in Professor Dumbledores Büro erscheinen!" Hermine war völlig überrascht, genau wie alle anderen Gryffindors auch. Harry und Ron starrten sie an, als sie den Raum verließ. Hermine hätte schwören können, das sie aus dem Gemurmel noch ein "Mit ein bischen Glück fliegt sie!" heraus gehört hatte. *Was will er nur? * fragte sie sich während sie die Gänge entlang eilte.  
  
Beim Wasserspeier nannte sie das Passwort und ließ sich von der Treppe zum Büro hoch tragen. Vorsichtig trat sie durch die Tür und ging auf Dumbledore, der am seinem Tisch saß zu. "Guten Tag, Professor!" Sie lächelte ihn höflich an. Sie war noch nie hier oben gewesen und schaute sich neugierig um. Ihr lächeln erstarb, und wandelte sich in einen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle standen in einer Ecke. Crabbe und Goyle flüsterten leise. Draco schaute sie an. Hermine schaute in seine schönen Blauen Augen. Ihr kamen wieder die Tränen, doch sie wandte sich schnell wieder an den Professor "Weshalb wollten sie mich sprechen? Ich muss schnell wieder in den Unterricht!" Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr die Tränen zurück zuhalten. "Nehmen sie doch Platz, Mrs. Granger!" sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf einen Stuhl. "Herr Professor, ich muss...." "Setzen sie sich! Bitte!" unterbrach Dumbledore sie und sein Ton ließ keine Wiederrede zu. Schnell setzte sich Hermine und schaute auf ihre Knie, denn jetzt musste sie wirklich hart gegen ihre Tränen ankämpfen. "Also, Mr. Crabbe und Mr. Goyle wollen sie mir nicht etwas sagen?" Die Beiden angesprochenen traten auf Dumbledore zu und guckten ihn an, als ob sie von nichts wüssten. "Herr Professor, ich weiß nicht was sie meinen!" In Dumbledores Augen blitzte es wütend auf "Nun Gut, dann wird ihnen Mr. Malfoy mal auf die Sprünge helfen, aber ich denke erst mal möchte er etwas mit Mrs. Granger besprechen?" Malfoy nickte und trat zögerlich auf Hermine zu. Hermine stand auf und schaute den Lehrer flehend an "Bitte, Professor, der Unterricht! Ich möchte nichts verpassen!" Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Das ist kein Problem! Hören sie sich doch erst mal an was man ihnen zu sagen hat!" Hermine konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und schaute betrübt auf den Boden, als sie ihre Wangen hinab liefen und auf den Teppich tropften. *Was soll das alles? Wieso quälen die mich so? * Hermine ballte die Fäuste. Am liebsten würde sie einfach davon rennen. "Hermine? Hör´ mir bitte zu...... ich.. ich weiß ich habe dir sehr weh getan, aber..... ich musste es tun!" Hermine schaute plötzlich auf und ihm direkt in die Augen. Draco war erstaunt. Eine Mischung aus Verwunderung, Zorn und unendliche Trauer war darin zu lesen. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, doch sie weinte bittere Tränen. "Ach ja? D.. du musstest?" fragte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte vor Entrüstung. Sie wollte schon weiter sprechen, doch Malfoy unterbrach sie "Lass mich bitte ausreden!" In seiner Stimmer lag ein flehender Unterton "Crabbe und Goyle haben mich erpresst! Sie wollten dir etwas antun, wenn ich nicht getan hätte was sie verlangten!" Hermine öffnete erstaunt den Mund. Crabbe und Goyle starrte ihn jetzt wütend an. "Ich denke das reicht! Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, gehen sie bitte ihre Koffer packen! Der Hogwarts Express wird sie in wenigen Stunden nach Hause bringen. Ihre Eltern wurden bereits verständigt und werden sie abholen! Sie können gehen!" Crabbe und Goyle konnten es nicht fassen. Sie wurden tatsächlich von der Schule geschmissen. Betrübt verließen sie das Zimmer. *Das wird Malfoy büßen! * schworen sie sich und gingen in die Kerker. "Nun zu ihnen! Mrs. Granger, es ist nun ihre Entscheidung was sie tun, doch ich werde heute Abend beim Essen mitteilen, das die beiden Herren uns verlassen haben und auch warum, damit es allen Schülern eine Warnung ist! Sie können jetzt gehen!" Er wies auf die Tür. Schweigend stellten sie sich auf die Treppe und ließen sich nach unten tragen. "Ist es wirklich wahr? Du wolltest mich nur beschützen?" Hermine schaute ihn zögernd an. *Oh bitte bitte bitte! * flehte sie und wartete auf die Antwort. "Ja.... Hermine, ich habe etwas gesagt, was nicht stimmte und ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen soll! Ich liebe dich!" Seine Stimme war sanft gewesen und er hatte ihr tief in die Augen geschaut. Hermine war eine solche Last vom Herzen gefallen, das sie glaubte sie wäre jetzt so leicht das sie fliegen könnte. Sie hatte so viel in letzter Zeit geweint, das ihre Augen so klar und strahlend geworden waren, das Draco seinen Blick gar nicht mehr von ihnen abwenden konnte. "Ich liebe dich doch auch!" schluchzte sie und fiel ihm erleichtert in die Arme. Draco drückte sie fest an sich. Er war so glücklich und dankte Gott, das Hermine ihm noch eine Chance gab. Hermine löste sich kurz darauf aus seinen Armen und schaute ihn an "Tu mir nie wieder so weh! Versprochen?" Draco schaute sie nur an, beugte sich dann zu ihr runter und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine war überrascht gewesen. Eigentlich hätte sie ihn zurück stoßen sollen, doch sie war so glücklich das sie ihn wieder küssen konnte, das sie vor Freude wieder anfing zu weinen. Draco schaute sie ernst an "Nie wieder! Eher sterbe ich!" Sanft strich er ihr über die Wange und wischte eine letzte Träne davon. Ja! Hermine war unendlich Glücklich. Wie sehr hatte sie sich das gewünscht? Wie lange hatte sie gehofft, das es einen plausiblen Grund für seine Worte gab? Sie wusste es nicht mehr, aber es war jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig, denn jetzt würde alles wieder gut werden. Hermine ließ sich vollkommen in seine Arme fallen. Draco hob sie hoch und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Danach ging er in die große Halle, denn der Unterricht war gleich zu Ende und es würde sich nicht mehr lohnen noch einmal hin zugehen. Hermine hatte die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und sich an ihn gekuschelt. Die Tische waren schon gedeckt doch der Saal war noch leer. Draco ging auf den Gryffindor Tisch zu, setzte Hermine auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. "Willst du es weiterhin geheim halten?" sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nicht mehr nur Nachts bei ihm sein, oder in der Bücherei. Sie wollte ihn küssen können wann immer sie es wollte und nicht nur, wenn die Situation es zu ließ. Draco lächelte erfreut "Ich auch nicht! Und wenn sich die ganze Welt gegen uns stellt, wir haben ja immer noch uns!" Jetzt lächelte auch Hermine und sie küssten sich. Leidenschaftlich. Die Beiden hatten nicht bemerkt wie sich die Halle immer mehr mit Schülern gefüllt hatte, die jetzt verwundert und erstaunt auf sie deuteten. Zu sehr waren sie mit küssen beschäftigt, denn sie hatten es beide vermisst. Lavender, Pavarti, Ron und Harry betraten zusammen die Halle. Pavarti und Lavender sahen die beiden und waren sofort total erfreut, denn nun würde Hermine endlich wieder glücklich sein. Harry und Ron ´s Kinnlade machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden. Das war doch nicht wirklich Hermine, die dort in den Armen von Malfoy lag und ihn küsste! Schon nach wenigen Sekunden fassten sie sich wieder und grinsten sich zu "Wir hatten also Recht!" "Ihr habt es gewusst?" fragten Lavender und Pavarti erstaunt. "Na ja, wir hatten uns so was in der Art gedacht! Das es Malfoy sei hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber wenn sie ihn liebt! Wir sind doch nicht blöd!" Die Jungs setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und unterhielten sich. Lavender und Pavarti waren immer noch total perplex, doch sie setzten sich ebenfalls und warteten darauf das sich die Teller füllten. Malfoy war inzwischen an seinen Tisch gegangen, da er ja kein Gryffindor war. Harry und Ron grinsten Hermine an. Hermine war total erstaunt das die Beiden sie nicht total fertig machten. "Ihr seid nicht wütend oder enttäuscht?" fragte sie verwundert, aber froh. "Na ja, ich versteh zwar nicht warum es Malfoy sein musste, aber..... Ich bin jedenfalls nicht sauer! Aber wenn er dir noch mal weh tut dann...!" Ron schmatze unheimlich und wandte sich jetzt wieder dem Essen zu. Hermine stand plötzlich auf und umarmte ihn und Harry. "Ich bin ja so froh! Ihr seid meine besten Freunde!" Sie umarmte auch noch mal Lavender und Pavarti bevor sie anfing zu essen. Malfoy hatte noch beobachtet wie Harry und Ron reagierten. Jetzt wo er gesehen hatte wie Hermine die Beiden umarmt hatte, war er sicher das alles gut werden würde. An seinem Tisch hatten ihn alle nur total überrascht und verwundert gemustert. Jetzt wo er ein Einzel Zimmer hatte, da Crabbe und Goyle nicht mehr da waren, war es ihm ziemlich egal was man über ihn dachte. Er wollte nur nicht das Hermine ihre besten Freunde verlor. Er war sich sicher das er gerade der Glücklichste Mensch auf Erden war. Hermine erging es nicht anders. Die nächsten Stunden hatte sie getrennt Unterricht, doch so oft sie konnten trafen sie sich. Schon nach wenigen Wochen hatte sich alle an das Paar gewöhnt. Nur ein paar ältere Slytherins und Gryffindors wollten immer noch nicht einsehen, das es egal war, aus was für einem Haus man kommt, wenn man jemanden liebt. Bis auf ungefähr 9 Tage war es das schönste Jahr, welches Draco und Hermine je erlebt hatten.  
  
-ENDE-  
  
  
  
Ich schreibe aber noch eine Fortsetzung *ggg* weil mir das so spaß macht und ich die Beiden/Geschichte so süß finde ^_^ 


End file.
